16 And Never Been Dissed
by AlphaWriter1
Summary: What if Massie, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan and Claire had been sixteen when The Clique had taken place? This is the story that shows them as high school girls, struggling to get through the drama that comes with being a teenage girl, battling it out through the harsh world that is High School. After all, the only thing harder than getting in, is staying in. Multi-pairings, AU to books
1. Chapter 1

**Sixteen and Never Been Dissed  
A Clique AU Fan Fiction Series  
Chapter 1: The Clique  
**

**_A/N: I've had this idea for a while and just recently decided to start writing it. There are some complete and utter changes and there are some not so shocking changes made that are quite subtle. It's not going to be one of those carbon copies of the series though, so expect some plot twists. After all, the girls are sixteen and the child's play is over now. Also, feel free to check out my profile for pictures of what the girls currently look like at sixteen. _  
**

"Massie, wipe that confused look off of your face right this instant. It's really rather simple. I explained to you _months _ago that your father's old friend Jay Lyons would be coming in tomorrow afternoon and his family. I'm more than certain that I made it absolutely aware how important it was that you were here to great them, as our _daughter, _as they have a daughter your age and are going to be moving in to live with us for a year, or at least until they can find a place of their own. So if that interferes with any plans that you had made with your friends, I honestly couldn't bring myself to care." Kendra Block informed her sixteen year old daughter, Massie Block.

Massie didn't respond, knowing that it would only anger her mother more. She merely narrowed her wide, amber colored eyes as she reached up to swipe a strand of dark chocolate brown hair away from her pretty, round, angelic face. She kept her pouty, full pink lips in a tight pout as she slowly brought her arms across her perky B-cups to keep them locked tightly across her chest.

As long as she kept on a brave face and didn't argue with her mother about the subject any further, she would be alright. Her punishment wouldn't be _too _severe, as long as she just kept silent until her mother was done. She would merely miss one day with her friends and then she could be on her merry way, as soon as her mandatory lunch with her father's free loading friends was over. If things weren't according the schedule, she would be able to meet the girls at Pinkberry for frozen yogurt after they had their spa appointments and continue the rest of their shopping trip with them.

All she needed to do was contain herself and her anger until she got to the safety of her bedroom and got her best friends on the line. It was safe to rant with them. It was allowed for her to be angry and complain about the unfair rules her mother had. But to do so in front of Kendra? That was only asking for trouble and Massie had learned better than to do that by the time she hit sixteen-well, she wasn't sixteen yet, but she would be soon enough. She was about to start her sophomore year of high school, after all. She was close enough to the legal age of driving.

"I really don't understand why I have to be here all day to greet them. They're _dad's _free loading friends, not mine," Massie said before she could realize how much attitude she had backing up those words. "I just mean...is it really fair of me to cancel my plans with Alicia, Dylan and Kristen in order to have lunch with people I don't even know? Would it be so horrible if I met them _after _our appointments?" Massie suggested, immediately changing her pose into that of the innocent daughter.

That was a skill she had mastered over the years. The perfect daughter. The perfect student. The perfect friend. The perfect _everything. _There wasn't a single thing about her that didn't scream out something about her perfection and she loved it. Especially when it was mixed with jealous looks from her peers. Massie was all about being better than the girl standing beside her. That was why she was the alpha, after all. Because she had what it took to make sure everybody realized that she was just a step ahead of everybody around her.

"Massie, I understand that you want to honor your commitments, and I would allow that if it wasn't for their daughter. If there was any way you could include her-"

"Mom!" Massie gasped in outrage. "We have _appointments! _They've been scheduled for _weeks. _I can't just call up the spa and request that they make room for another girl! That could ruin our entire schedule." Massie said as if her mother were a complete moron for not realizing just how severe an addition to their group might be.

Besides, it was the last day that Massie would have with her friends before school started back up again and she needed to catch up on the drama she'd missed while she had been in the Hamptons with her parents.

The girls never all took a vacation at the same time. Not only would that mean one of the girls might be stuck in Westchester all alone, but it implied that they would be too far away from the gossip and the drama that helped them to stay at the top.

So, the day after school ended, Alicia took off for Spain. About two weeks before she was to arrive back, Dylan took off for whatever new, exotic place her mother's talk show would be filming from for that month. Kristen would head off for soccer camp a week after Alicia's arrival home and a week before Dylan was to return. As soon as Dylan was back, Massie took off for the rest of the summer, returning about a week before school began again.

It wasn't flawless, but it was their system and it had been working since the girls were in fourth grade and had met one another. So, they really didn't see any problem with keeping it up each and every year.

"Then it's settled. You and Claire will get to know each other tomorrow and the next day you and your friends can get all caught up." Kendra said with her victory smile already locked into place. She placed a loving hand on her daughter's shoulder to show her that she was proud of how mature she was being before she turned around and left the kitchen.

"Ugh," Massie groaned as she slid from the stool she was position on and slid her phone out of her back pocket.

She was in desperate need of a four way phone call with her best friends. They would have something to say that would cheer her up. She was sure of it. After all, they weren't her loyal companions for no reason.

* * *

When Alicia Rivera's iPhone started blaring _Like It's Her Birthday _by Good Charlotte, she could resist dancing across her Princess Jasmine-inspired bedroom until she reached her bed where her phone was vibrating. She jumped onto the bed, twirling midair so that her long, tanned body landed on its back with her dark black hair sprawling out around her in a glossy, soft, shiny pillow. When she grabbed her phone, she could see her dark chocolate, doe-like eyes brighten at the name flashing across the screen with the beautiful picture of two girls who could almost be sisters in the background.

"Mass!" She said cheerfully as her best friend answered.

"Leesh! How ah-mazing was Spain? Wait, hold on-don't tell me yet. I'm going to get Dyl," Massie said.

Alicia giggled at her friend's multi-tasking as she squirmed her way further up her bed, positioning herself in an upright position against her multitude of throw pillows in deep shades of oranges with golds and rich browns mixed in. She rolled onto her side to release her canopy to frame her king sized, low to the ground, bed and smirked at the fact that there would be no interruptions. That was what the canopy meant. If her parents entered her room and the canopy was released, it meant she was busy and no to be intruded upon.

"Dylan!" Massie's voice startled Alicia as she greeted the third member of their clique. "Hang on, I'm going to get Kris-Leesh is already here," She instructed.

"Hey," Alicia said cheerfully as she scanned her room, re-checking her outfit for the first day of school while she had all three girls at her disposal, and with enough time to alter her outfit in any way that might be needed.

The outfit was cute-a pair of rich, chocolate brown silky shorts with a high waistband and an orange wrap cropped shirt, with that one-armed Roman style neckline that would show off her D-cups without bragging about their obvious presence. For shoes, she was opting for a pair of orange wrap-around-the-ankle flats, because she knew that by the first day her Spanish buzz would die and she would be over her orange, high-heeled open-toe boots.

"Kris!" Massie said breathlessly.

"Mass!" Alicia teased back in the same tone. It was a usual habit for the girls, as they all liked to tease Massie about how she always made four-way-phone-calls out to be some huge hassle that took more energy out of a person than a day-long shopping trip at the Westchester where they hit every single store.

And believe Alicia when she said that was exhausting. She and the girls had done that on a dare right before freshman year. Their closets had been stocked with brand new wardrobes and their legs had been throbbing with brand new muscles. Of course, they'd all lost a few pounds and gone down a size from the work-out, which made it all worth it.

"Everybody's here? What's going on?" Kristen asked and Alicia could hear the panic in her voice.

As often as the girls had phone calls like these, Kristen never got used to the fact that the reason was not because she was in trouble. She always assumed that she had done something horrible to deserve a public punishment when Massie arranged one of these calls.

"I can't go tomorrow," Massie complained bluntly.

"What?" Alicia gasped, shooting forward on her bed.

"Why not?" Dylan asked.

Everybody knew that Massie never got grounded. She never got punished. She, Alicia and Kristen might all be only children and Alicia and she might have the world's most lenient parents, but Massie never got reprimanded for anything that she did. She was merely told not to do it again and sent on her way.

For her to be told she couldn't go on the last shopping trip of the year with her friends when the plans had been made forever ago was a complete shock. There was no way her parents would ever try and stop her from it, no matter what she had done wrong.

"You're not suddenly poor now, right?" Alicia wondered, scrunching up her face in disgust at the mere idea of it.

If Massie's parents had lost their money, Massie would need to switch schools. There was no way they could continue to pay for OCD with the expensive tuition and her grades weren't high enough to get her a scholarship. That resulted in Massie being forced to attend public school and if anybody was more frightened of public school than Alicia, it was Massie.

"What? Gawd, no!" Massie laughed. "I needed that-thanks. Anyways, I can't go because my parents are forcing me into attending this stupid lunch with my dad's old friend from college and his free loading family. They're staying in our guest house for a year because they can't afford their own place. And their daughter is our age so I have to meet her." Massie said and Alicia was sure she was rolling her eyes.

"She's not in the clique, right? Because I thought we agreed after the Allie-Rose Singer incident that the Pretty Committee needed to remain a foursome forever," Dylan wondered, finally putting her own opinion into the conversation that had been Massie and Alicia centered for so long. As their phone calls usually were.

Massie and Alicia were the best friends. The alpha and the beta. They were like sisters and people often asked them if they were related when they were seen together. Kristen and Dylan had one another, the two gammas. The tom-boy girls in the group who were always up for a good time. They could communicate with a mere look and they had almost everything in common. Even when they fought, it was humorous to even themselves.

"Of course not! She's from Orland-ew," Massie gagged.

"Ew!" Alicia cringed.

"Tourist," Kristen muttered under her breath and the four girls burst out into an extreme fit of giggles.

"Do you want us to come over and endure the pain with you?" Dylan offered.

"Gawd no! You guys need to be at the mall getting your spa treatment and buying new clothes to make sure the hottest trends aren't taken by some B-listers or LBRs, got it?" Massie said.

Of course, Alicia had already known Massie would say that. That was why she hadn't suggested it herself.

"If anybody asks us about you, we'll say you're home sick," Alicia smiled.

"You're the best. Anyways, since I'm not going to see you tomorrow, I was thinking we could go over first day outfits now, and then if we have any changes to make we can handle it tomorrow and you guys can pick up whatever you need. Would you mind dropping off whatever I need?" Massie wondered.

"Of course not!" Alicia beamed.

"This is why I love you. Kris, what are you wearing?" Massie wondered cheerfully.

* * *

Dylan Marvil studied her completed first day of school ensemble.

With the help of her friends, she had opted for a black pleated mini skirt from Juicy Couture. The skirt was meant to show off her curvy figure while hiding the fact that she had (according to herself) large thighs. With the skirt she was wearing an emerald green fitted polo shirt, tucked into the waist of the skirt. She would be completing the ensemble with black Mary-Jane styled high heels.

While Dylan's friends were always telling her how gorgeous she was, with her thick, curly, fiery red mane of hair and her emerald green eyes that cut right through people, she disagreed. She found her skin to be too pasty and her body too big. She was the shortest out of her friends and easily the largest out of the group. They could all be models-Massie with her regal appearance, Kristen with her all-American beauty and Alicia with those exotic features-and then there was Dylan who was just a little too much of everything.

In order to stand out among her friends-because being Merri-Lee's daughter didn't do that for her already-she took on the persona of the class clown. She wasn't afraid to belch during class and she told dirty jokes that usually only guys wanted to laugh at openly. But the happy character she played at school was tucked away when she was alone with her friends and tucked even further away when the insecure girl was all by herself.

She was fat.

That was her opinion on herself. She was a size six. Alicia had curves that Kim Kardashin would have died for at her age and she was a perfect size 2. Kristen was made of all muscle and stood at five foot ten, one of the tallest girls in the grade. She was only a size 0. And then there was Massie who was perfect in every way. Standing at five foot eight, only an inch shorter than Alicia's five foot nine, she had features that made her look like a queen and a curvy body that always turned heads. And she was a perfect size 00 which always made her chest and butt look just a little bit bigger than they actually were.

Dylan wanted to hate her for that, but she couldn't.

Because it wasn't like Massie was just a twig because she had a high metabolism. She ate healthier than any other person Dylan had ever met and the will power she had was unbelievable. But she wasn't skinny because she constantly worked out either. Massie dedicated two hours each weekend to a work-out. She opted for healthier foods because they were better for her health, not her figure.

Massie was just that perfect type of girl that everybody always wanted to hate but couldn't.

And Dylan was the girl that everybody thought had all the confidence in the world, but she didn't. She lacked confidence more than Massie lacked an ounce of skin. More than Alicia lacked a training bra. More than Kristen lacked a chest.

So maybe none of her friends were perfect. Maybe Massie hated her eyes because she thought they were too big. Maybe Alicia wished her boobs were smaller and maybe Kristen needed a few more curves on the front of her body. And Maybe Dylan was fat. What did it matter? Despite the flaws they found in themselves, the rest of the school refused to notice them. The rest of the school preferred to call the four girls perfect and worship them.

And as long as Dylan was the only one who saw the flaws in herself, she was pretty sure she could live with it. After all, it wasn't like she was missing out on very much because she was a size six. She got invited to the best parties. She had the prettiest friends. She was picked first for everything. So, maybe she thought she was born with plenty of flaws, but the rest of the school called her flawless.

* * *

Kristen Gregory had a secret. She was not rich, as she tried to make her friends believe. She was lower middle class, and in any other society, she wouldn't be ashamed to admit that. But when she lived in Westchester and attended OCD, it was hard to be anything other than dirty, filthy rich. The kind where you were rolling in dough and could snap your fingers to get whatever you wanted whenever you wanted. And Kristen would admit, it would be nice to have that for once in her life. But her dad had lost his job and their money had gone into a bank account so they could survive until he got back on his feet.

That had been back when Kristen was in the third grade.

They still had not gotten back on their feet, but they had money. Just not enough to make it in Westchester the way most families did.

It was fine with Kristen, as long as nobody found out about her dirty little secret. As long as she got to stay in OCD and that meant following some very strict rules by her mother. Which she was able to live with, with the help of Massie, Alicia and Dylan. They didn't ask questions and they didn't try to figure out the weird ways she acted sometimes.

They just shared a knowing glance and mentally thanked god that their mother wasn't as strict as her mother was. Which was fine with her because it saved her from having to deal with awkward questions if her friends ever wanted to come over. If they ever wanted a ride. If she ever couldn't afford something.

Which would explain why, for the first day of school, she would be leaving the house in a pair of ancient Juicy Couture velveteen sweats in a bright shade of yellow with black stripes down the sleeves and the side of her legs with black Puma sneakers.

In actuality, for her first day, she would be showing up to school in a pair of black satin shorts with a yellow off the shoulder top and black chunky heels with chunky yellow jewelry.

She smirked at the masterpiece she had placed together, twirling a piece of dirty blonde hair around her finger tips while her sea-blue-green eyes narrowed in appreciation at just how clever she was sometimes. She impressed herself every now and then, and when it came to deceiving her mother and her friends, she especially impressed herself.

After all, lying to Massie meant lying to the ultimate liar. And not many people got away with it. Yet Kristen had been doing it since they met one another, and she'd never once come close to getting caught. It was a pretty big accomplishment for her.

Still, every now and then it would be nice to just open up and tell her friends the truth. And sometimes she even got the notion in her head that maybe they wouldn't ditch her for it. Maybe they loved her and enjoyed her company enough that nothing bad would come of speaking her mind and telling the truth.

But then Alicia would say something about how she hoped none of them suddenly went broke and Massie would give off a sigh of relief because she was still wealthy and Dylan would brag about the newest celebrity she'd met or the newest grab-bag she'd received from some party her mother had been to and Kristen would remember that no matter how tight their friendship was, they were girls who didn't know how to deal with financial issues.

They didn't know what they had to do in order to survive without daddy's credit card or their mother's name. They'd never had to do anything for themselves, so how could they be expected to understand Kristen's problems and still love and appreciate her for them?

It didn't matter though. She had a system and she did a good job of hiding the truth. Would it be a relief to delete some stress from her life? Totally. But she didn't want her friends to feel like they had to treat her special, if they didn't decide that the awkwardness would be too much for them to handle. She didn't want to become a charity case, whether they realized they were doing it or not. So she just bit her tongue and kept a stiff upper lip. When they complained about their rich-girl problems she laughed right along with them. When the talked about money as if it grew on trees, she just rolled her eyes.

And when it came to needing money when she didn't have it? She just used her strict mother as an excuse, claiming that Marsha wanted Kristen to learn how to handle money responsibly so she gave her a ridiculous allowance that was barely enough for her to make it through a Starbucks run each day before school.

That only added fuel to the fire that made sure the rest of the PC refused to ever meet Marsha outside of the required settings when they had no choice.

It wasn't that Kristen wanted her friends to spend their money on her, though. They just opted to do that because it was easier than dealing with her trying to manage her money. Besides, nobody wanted to spend money while they friend sat there and watched. It was like torture and none of the PC members were horrible friends.

So what if they were superficial and believed that money was the key to happiness? That was how they had been raised and they couldn't help that. So if Kristen was broke and refused to tell them, it wasn't because they would think less of her. It was because it would make things uncomfortable in their friendship. And besides, sometimes it was fun to have a secret. It helped Kristen learn a lot of secrets when she played the 'secret for a secret' card. Even if she never used her biggest one, she was allowed to have time to think of its replacement and have a back-up if the need ever came up.

* * *

Claire Lyons played with the hem of her overall-dress that she had on over a hot pink tank top. The short girl was extremely petite, lacking even the slightest of curves that most girls had by their sophomore year when they were about to turn sixteen in a few months. Her blonde hair was thin and fair, so light it was almost white when the light hit it and her eyes were a baby shade of pale blue.

In Florida she was a beauty that was found on every corner.

Here in Westchester, as she had noticed by the people she'd seen on her drive from the airport to the Block Estate, she was nothing special. She was just another pretty face among gorgeous young women who belonged on the faces of a magazine.

"Claire, this is our daughter Massie," Kendra Block introduced a beautiful brunette with thick layers of wavy, dark, soft and glossy hair that fell right down her back. Her eyes were wide and innocent, a deep shade of amber that grabbed attention and she had a soft, round baby face with soft, rounded features. She was tall-much taller than Claire-and extremely thin with defined muscles.

And she was dressed in a stunning ensemble that made Claire feel immediately under dressed.

Massie was wearing an adorable purple and white stripped sun dress that landed mid-thigh with a diagonal hemline so that one side was much shorter than the other side. It had a high neckline but the dress fit her like a second skin and broadcasted her chest size as well as her butt.

Todd, Claire's thirteen year old brother, immediately straightened up and took a step forward at the sight of the gorgeous girl before them. Claire couldn't do much more than stare.

"You're cute," Massie observed.

Claire was startled at the blunt comment.

"Huh?"

"You're _cute," _The way she said it made Claire positive it wasn't a compliment. Massie wasn't being insulting, but she wasn't telling Claire that being cute was a good thing. It was pretty much saying that she better watch out, because cute didn't make it very fair in Westchester. Being like Massie was what got you noticed.

"Thank you?" Claire asked, immediately regretting that she made it out to be a question.

Massie seemed so mature. And there was Claire, the blubbering idiot.

"What are those on your arm?" Massie asked as the parents made their way inside the house, leaving the teenagers to themselves. "Are they _friendship _bracelets?" She scrunched up her nose as she held out her own arms. One was weighted down with a silver charm bracelet, flooded with more charms than Claire could count. The other was full of bangle like bracelets. Claire recognized them as _Alex and Ani _bracelets, which were just becoming a hit in her home town. Clearly Massie was either ahead of the times or had started the trend early.

"My friends made them for me before I left," Claire explained as Massie lowered her arms.

"My friends get me an Alex and Ani bracelet every time we do something memorable. And I do the same for them. I buy Kristen's, Kristen get's Dylan one and Dylan gets Alicia one. Alicia buys me mine." She explained. "Who are you?" She turned her attention to the gawking teenage boy standing besides Claire.

"Todd-unfortunately, I'm her brother," He said, holding a hand out hopefully.

"I'm sorry for you," Massie said to Claire with a sympathetic smile on her face. She turned on her heel and started towards the house. "You coming?" She called over her shoulder.

Claire couldn't believe how well the girl was walking in the purple wedges she was wearing. She quickly followed the brunette, scowling down at her converse.

There was definitely no chance she was going to make it in Westchester. Her nature appearance was all wrong for it, clearly-Massie had already confirmed that. And if how Massie dressed and acted told her anything about the town she'd just moved to, she dressed too much like a child and she acted too immature to ever last in Westchester.

Massie was confident, cool and collected. She was sophisticated and mature while not acting like some sort of mini-adult. Claire acted like an over grown child.

Still, if Claire could befriend Massie Block, her life would be set once she started school. She was sure that there was nobody who could be more New Yorker than Massie, after all. It just didn't seem possible to her. So, she was going to have to start acting like her very best. Because she only had a day in order to make Massie want to be her friend. And she wasn't off to a very good start at the moment.

Especially since Massie was speed-texting on her iPhone and had a devious smile on her face that almost made Claire think she was planning a way to get away from her and meet up with other people. But she doubted that Massie could be cruel enough to do that to her on her first day. To leave her with the parents when she had just moved into Westchester and just arrived at the house. Nobody was that evil. It wasn't possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**16 And Never Been Dissed  
A Clique AU Fan Fiction Series  
Chapter 2: Welcome to OCD**

_OCD encourages students to dress to express themselves. _

_Our school has educated many successful young woman, such as..._

The words had haunted Claire since she'd first read them. There was no way she could get through a day at OCD in her usual clothing style. There was no way she could excel at a school that had released so many successful people. Especially when she didn't even know what those people _did _because she'd never even heard of those jobs before!

She sighed as she sat at the round kitchen table, her brother across from her, pushing her Cocoa Puffs around her bowl as the milk turned to chocolate.

She knew she looked c_ute. _She had her hair down and natural, as she always did for school back in Florida. And she was wearing a pair of simple denim shorts with a matching vest and a baby pink tee short underneath. It could pass for designer, she was sure. But her mother refused to let her out of the house if the shorts weren't as long or longer than the tip of her longest finger when her arms were held at her side. The tee shirt was a little bit baggy, as her mother didn't see a reason for her to wear tight fitting clothing. And on her feet were a pair of Keds.

She jumped as the door opened and slammed shut.

"Massie! You scared me," Judy Lyons laughed as she jumped, turning around to see who their intruder was and sighing a little bit in relief that it was only their fifteen year old neighbor.

Claire's fear only deepened.

"Hey, Mrs. Lyons. Sorry 'bout that. I'm just so used to walking in whenever I want." Massie said sincerely, flashing a mega watt smile at the woman. "I wanted to know if I could borrow Claire. She can ride in the Range Rover with me, since we're going to the same place." Massie kept on beaming as she spoke. "But I thought she could come over a little early and I could prep her for her first day," She said, turning that stunning smile on Claire.

"Really?" Claire asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If she doesn't want to go, I will!" Todd volunteered, jumping to his feet.

"Sorry, Todd-this is some girl time." Massie rolled her eyes, now that her back was to Judy and she wouldn't be able to see her honest facial expressions. But her voice and words were still drenched with a sickly sweetness that was too good to be true. "You coming?"

"Yes,' Claire muttered, pushing her chair back and rising to her feet slowly. Just as slowly, she began to walk towards Massie.

"Well don't make it seem like death row!" Massie giggle, hooking her arm through Claire's as she led her from the guest house, through the driveway and into the main house, up the stairs and right into Massie's bedroom.

That was when her entire act changed.

"My mom said I had to be nice to you and that I should go check to make sure you were okay this morning," Massie said, crossing her arms over her chest. "And you won't be okay if I let you go to school dressed like that," She said, eyeing the outfit. She sighed as she made her way towards a box besides her closet. _  
_

"What's that?"

"Clothes I was going to use in the fundraiser my parents host each year." Massie explained as she opened the box and started to go through it. "But since it's only my summer clothes and only from my dressers, I'll let you have it. Change into...hmmm, this top," She said, tossing her a deep pink halter top with straps that tied in the back and hung down your back in a silky waterfall. "And these," She said, giving her a pair of black and white pin stripped short shorts. "I'm not giving away any shoes yet, sorry. The Keds will have to do," Massie made a face.

"What's wrong with my Keds?" Claire frowned, staring down at her favorite sneakers.

Sure, they weren't as fashionable as Massie's high heeled ankle boots in the deep shade of purple that was almost black in the smooth suede material, but they were still pretty nice. They were a brand name, after all. So what if they weren't Steve Madden? They were still on the glossy pages of Seventeen Magazine.

"Well, they're sneakers," Massie shrugged as she stood up, brushing off her black, high waisted pencil mini skirt in the stretchy material that she had paired with a purple, ruffle front, tank top button down blouse. A thick black belt completed her tailored look and a smirk sat on her face as her eyes asked Claire what more she had to question Massie on when it came to fashion. "Change, okay?" Massie rolled her eyes as she took out her phone and started to text. "I'll be in the car," She replied, clicking the top button on her cell phone and making her way from her bedroom.

Claire sighed, left alone in the posh, ultra-modern bedroom of one Massie Bock. The room was all white with very few purple accents that made it look messy in a careful way, as if Massie had intended for the mess to look that way. Claire wished she could make her own bedroom as neat as that, but the harsh reality was that it would never happen.

She quickly slid off her own shorts and into the surprisingly soft shorts Massie had given her, gasping at how much of her leg was left bare before shaking the thought off. When one looked at the little amount of material in Massie's skirt, one couldn't even think that the school would mind Claire's booty shorts. And Judy couldn't get mad at Claire for breaking the rules, because the shorts had been a gift. It would be rude of her to refuse them, she decided as she took off her shirt and put on the one Massie had given her. She checked her reflection in the mirror and shook out her hair.

She actually looked like she could be friends with Massie Block.

_Well, almost, _she thought sullenly as she stared down at her Keds with a slight frown. Still, that was more than most girls could say. She _was _wearing Massie Block hand-me-downs, after all.

* * *

Alicia Rivera checked her reflection, debating on if she would be rated a 9.7 or a 9.8 for the day. She knew that 10's were reserved for special occasions and she was the one who had decided that a clique could only look as good as their alpha. It was a good way for the girls to have a person to blame when it came to a fault on them as a group. Besides, it always made Alicia look good, because the beta should always look just as good as the alpha.

She smirked, loving the way her glossy, jet black hair fell down her tanned back with her doe-like eyes framed with perfectly lined up eyeliner. Her shadow was a sparkly shade of neutral brown with long, curly eyelashes. Her blush highlighted her cheekbones and her lips were made a deeper, darker shade of red in their pouty, full, shiny matter. The hair fell down her back in a cascade of gentle waves and her manicured hands were an ombre shade of orange to match her gorgeous outfit-that Massie had approved of without a single change the last time they had talked about their first day of school wardrobes.

_She's so wasted, acting crazy, making a scene-like it's her birthday_

Her phone began to vibrate on her nightstand, blaring one of her favorite songs-the personal ringtone that she had set for whenever Massie called her or text her. She danced her way towards the phone, as per usual, and then panicked as the sleek iPhone began to move just a tad too close to the edge. She hurriedly dove towards the ground in an effort to save it, catching it right before it hit the cherry oak floors.

She released a sigh of relief as she unlocked the phone and read Massie's message.

**Massie Block: I'm outside-stop checking yourself out and move that skinny ass! **

Alicia giggled at her friend's bluntness, grabbing her chocolate brown Coach sunglasses and sliding them onto her face as she made her way towards the front door, typing in a witty reply to her best friend with a bright smile taking over her face.

**Alicia Rivera: You wish my ass was skinny. Then I wouldn't have all the curves in this clique! :P**

Massie might be a little bit pissed off when she read the reply, but when she and Alicia were once again reunited, they would share a hug and a few compliments and be laughing with one another as if nothing had happened. It was just the kind of relationship they had with one another. Most people thought Alicia was just waiting for Massie to make a mistake so she could take over and be the alpha but they were wrong. Some people assumed Massie only made Alicia the beta because she was afraid of her. They were wrong too.

They were best friends because they were so alike they couldn't be anything other than friends. And they fought because they loved each other and got along with one another so well they just couldn't do anything else.

She made her way towards the Range Rover at her own pace, not caring that people were waiting for her. She was well worth waiting for, as her father had always told her. So she never ran and she never rushed. She walked, always, and she made her own pace, no matter how slow it happened to be. When she reached the car, she pulled open the door and lifted herself inside, sliding across the leather seat in the center of the limo and then down the curve onto her own side, where she always sat.

"Who's the stow away?" Alicia asked, removing her sunglasses as she felt the limo start back up again. She slid them up to hold her hair away from her face and leaned against the seat, bringing her feet up beneath her.

"Kuh-Laire Lyons, the girl I told you about," Massie replied from her seat across from Alicia, her feet curled under her in the same way.

"Do we like her?" Alicia asked, leaning across the seat to whisper with her mischievously. Massie just smirked, shaking her head to signal that no, they did not like her.

"Isn't that your YSL halter top? The one that Layme Abely got you for your birthday last year? And your Marc Jacobs shorts that Allie-Rose Singer tried to use to bribe her way into the PC with? I thought you-"Alicia shut up after a sharp look from Massie that signaled she needed to stop talking, immediately. "Oh, never mind. Those were the Ralph Lauren ones that Olivia Ryan gave you for Christmas last year when she was your Secret Santa," She said quickly, putting on her most innocent expression.

"Who's this?" Claire asked softly, leaning across from the very back seat where Massie had stuck her. Alicia snickered at the choice she had made and the fact that the blonde girl had actually listened to the brunette.

"Alicia Rivera," Alicia said, turning her head towards her with a smirk. "Why are you in the trunk?"

"Massie said there wasn't enough room in the front with you guys. I didn't know that she had to pick people up and bring them to school, too," Claire said.

"How interesting," She said, with a look that clearly told her that it wasn't interesting at all. She turned her attention back to Massie and beamed at her. "The Hamptons did you a favor, as usual. You look incredible," Alicia winked.

"Well, you should just wait for tomorrow, then," Massie said in a secretive tone.

"Why's that?" Alicia frowned.

"Because we get better looking every day!" The girls said together, falling over on their seats, laughing hysterically as if the joke were completely hilarious. As if it were the first time they'd ever heard it. When in reality, it was a part of their daily routine. Something that they never stopped doing.

* * *

Dylan Marvil impatiently ran a hand through her curly, fiery red hair as she narrowed her emerald green, almond shaped eyes at her reflection. The longer she had to wait for Massie, the more she was going to find fault with in her wardrobe. And she had alreadyfound _a lot _wrong about her appearance. The skirt was doing nothing to hide her chubby legs and her blouse wasn't accenting her curves anymore than her outfits normally did. Her heels made it look as if she had c-ankles and her hair was so big she wasn't sure she'd make it through the door.

Then there were her brown eyelined eyes that she'd thought would look incredible with tails and curly brown eyelashes, but only looked like she was trying too hard. Her green eyeshadow was too bright and her blush and lipstick made her look like a clown.

She was absolutely disgusting and she couldn't believe that she seriously was going to go out in public like that. She needed to change. She was going to change. Unfortunately, right as she went to head back to her bedroom, her phone started to ring.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs/with the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

She muttered a string of curses under her breath as she read the message from Massie-she didn't even need to look at the name to know it was from Massie. That was her customized ringtone.

**Massie Block: Hurry up, ginger! I need my favorite red head if I'm going to rock my way through sophomore year!**

Somehow, even when Massie wasn't trying to, she calmed Dylan down and made her relax. Massie had an ability to make her feel absolutely wonderful about herself and Dylan loved having a friend like that. She needed that in her life, especially with her fragile ego. It was good to have loyal friends who lived to cheer her up and make sure she felt as gorgeous as they always felt about themselves.

She smiled to herself reassuringly and turned the handle on her door, pulling it open and making her way towards the limo. She pulled open the limo door, tossed her bag onto her usual middle-section seat and tumbled her way inside, tossing her hands in the air as she sat in her seat, making sure her friends were well aware of her presence. That was a usual routine for the Pretty Committee. Alicia moved in slow motion. Kristen raced through life. Massie was incredibly poised. And Dylan was so klutzy just because she liked to put on a show for her friends to get a laugh.

She figured that if people were going to laugh at her, she was going to give them a reason to laugh.

"Ehmagawd! Dylan you look _ah-mazing!" _Massie beamed, leaning as far as she could until Dylan reached over to meet her halfway, the two girls greeting one another in a hug that Alicia immediately joined back in.

"Gorgeous, chica," Alicia winked at her as the girls resumed their usual seats.

"Who's on the Daily Grind this morning?" Alicia wondered, turning towards the large flat screen TV positioned at the front of the Limo, right above the glass separator that divided the girls from Isaac, Massie's driver.

"Um...I think it's Channing Tatum," Dylan nodded thoughtfully, twirling a strand of hair gingerly around her finger.

"Only one way to find out!" Massie said cheerfully as she grabbed the remote control and turned the TV on, immediately changing the channel from MTV to a talk show run by a gorgeous auburn haired woman talking to none other than the infamous Channing Tatum who every sensible girl was in love with, if they had a pair of eyes.

"Did we seriously miss it?" Alicia whined as Channing stood up, giving Merri Lee Marvil a hug goodbye and then walking of stage, right before the show cut to a commercial brake. "Every single time!" She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's alright-I'll bring the recording to Massie's for the Friday Night Sleepover, okay?" Dylan said, patting her on the air reassuringly.

"Dyl, do you think you could get his number?" Massie asked casually.

"Definitely! I'll just steal it from my mom's phone," Dylan beamed, turning her attention back towards Massie.

"Wait a second-your mom _knows _Channing Tatum and she has his number?" a blonde haired girl wearing Massie's hand-me-downs spoke up from the backseat. Dylan jumped at the sound of her voice behind her, turning around and placing a hand to her heart in shock. "Seriously?" the blonde asked.

"Well, duh, Kuh-Laire," Massie rolled her eyes, not bothering to look at her as she turned off the TV.

"Her mom just interviewed her," Alicia replied.

"Your mom's _Merri-Lee Marvil?" _she gushed.

"Duh, I'm Dylan Marvil. And _you _are?" Dylan wondered.

"That charity case Massie's family took on from Florida. Claire Lyons," Alicia said and Dylan was sure she was happy to have known that before anybody else.

"Oh, the freeloading friends?" Dylan asked.

"Yup," Massie said, grabbing her phone and starting to speed type a message to somebody.

* * *

_I'm gonna break your little heart, watch you take the fall/laughing all the way to the hospital 'cause there's nothing surgery can do_

Kristen was sitting outside of the Montador building, where her friends believed she lived. In all honesty, she lived in the apartment building next door. But, her friends thought she was rich and therefore it was just assumed that she lived in the wealthy of the two apartment buildings, where most families with traveling business world parents worked so they felt safe when they needed to leave their children home alone for extended periods of time.

She took her phone, unlocking the screen and flashing an apologetic look to the doorman, who never said anything about her showing up and waiting on the front steps. In fact, he never said anything at all. To anybody. He was as silent as one of the queen's guards. Which worked for her. At least in that case nobody would ever suspect anything if they asked about her and he didn't reply. He was silent and that meant that her secrets were safe with him. She smirked at her brilliance, unlocking her phone to read the message that Massie had just sent her. She normally received Massie's text before she saw the limo.

**Massie Block: Hey, boo! I'm almost to your building! xoxo **

**Kristen Gregory: Finally! I nearly finished an entire crossword puzzle while I was waiting!**

**Massie Block: My little book worm!**

Kristen slid the phone into the side pocket of her bag and jumped from the railing she was perched on, landing swiftly on her feet as she swung the bag onto her shoulder. She raced towards the Range Rover, opening the door and sliding into the seat besides Dylan, releasing a small squeal as she greeted her best friend with a warm embrace.

Then she removed her sweatsuit to reveal her killer bumblebee resembling outfit, smirking at the smile that she could see deflating from the blonde haired petit girl behind her in the reflection from the sleek mirrored surfaces of the car's interior.

"When is your mom going to start letting you wear what you want?" Massie sighed, shaking her head at Kristen as she stuffed her rejected clothes back into her Puma sports bag.

"Seriously? You're still asking that? At this point, I found it much easier to just roll with it. It's much easier to live a double life than to fight with her. You know that Marsha Gregory is always right," She said with an eye roll as she turned her upper body towards the trunk and held her hand out to the girl sitting there. "Hi, I'm Kristen-you must be the girl that just moved in with Massie. Welcome to Westchester," She greeted.

"Hey, I'm Claire Lyons! It's so-"

Dylan yanked at Kristen's arm, pulling her attention towards the red head as she showed her the screen of her Droid Incredible. Kristen was sure that Claire was reading it over the girls' shoulders, and she honestly didn't feel all that bad about what she was reading. It was better to know where you stood than to try and fit in with people who didn't like you.

**Kuh-Liare=LBR **

Did Kristen feel a little bad that because of this girl's social status she was being exiled? Of course she did. She could relate. But the mere fact of the matter was, she was being isolated by the elite. Any other girl at OCD would die to be her friend, because she lived with Massie Block. It wasn't going to take very much for Claire to make friends. Kristen, on the other hand, wouldn't have that perk and advantage if her friends bailed on her because of her status.

And Kristen had been a loser for too long before she finally rose to the top. She wasn't even just a loser. She was a friendless loser and that made for a lonely life. Anybody would rather be a loser and have true friends than be surrounded by plenty of fake friends, after all.

But Kristen didn't even have that. She was alone n the world, and when she finally made friends, she was at the top of the world.

It was a pleasant change and honestly, Kristen had grown used to it. She was used to people just assuming she was the best. She was used to them not calling her a nerd for getting good grades or a boy for being good at sports. She didn't want to go back to being used for her brains and taken advantage of for her athletic skills.

She wasn't going back and nothing could make her.

So, maybe she was the nicest of the Pretty Committee. It didn't mean very much. She was still a bitch to most people. She was a stone cold bitch, and there weren't many people at school who would deny it.

Some might even say that she was the meanest because she would put a smile on her face and act as if she was your best friend before she turned around and whispered with her friends about your outfit. Before she started to insult you until you were crying and ready to switch schools just because you slipped and said the wrong thing.

Kristen knew how to handle Westchester. And she knew how to play the game. She happened to be good at the game. Which was why Massie was so fond of her.

Each girl had their reason for being in the clique.

Massie was the clever one who came up with plans and kept them on top. Alicia was the gorgeous one with the sexy and seductive nature. Dylan had the connections they needed to make sure everything they did was just a little bit better than when it was done by others in the grade. And Kristen got them out of trouble while making sure they sailed through school.

Massie was the fearless leader who made sure they never got caught. She was their alpha. Alicia was the queen of gossip, their amazing beta. Dylan was their tom boy girl who made sure they stayed young and acted their age-their gamma. And Kristen was the sporty brainiac, another gamma in a group that wanted to be made of equals, but really couldn't be when one looked at Massie and Alicia.

* * *

"Ready?" Massie asked with a smile, her hand on the handle of the door. "We're about to start our sophomore year. And there's only one time to make a first impression. We need to make sure this counts," She reminded her friends.

"Outfit checks?" Alicia asked, hopping excitedly on her seat.

"Shit, I can't believe I forgot that!" Massie gasped, immediately dropping her hand from the door and turning towards her friends. "Kris, you're outfit is totally a 9.5-I love the colors and the jewelry, but it's a little plain for the first day back. I've seen you make a much bigger statement before. Dyl, I'm going to give you a 9.7-I totally adore the outfit. I just would have put my hair up in a sloppy bun because down dresses the entire ensemble down just a little, but that's the run-way-expert in me talking. For school, it's completely perfect. Leesh, do you even have to ask? 9.8, especially since you ditched those stupid open toe boots," Massie said in a rush.

She loved the way the girls hung on every word she said when they were receiving their ratings. They looked at her as if she were perfect and all knowing. As if every single word that came from her mouth was the word of an expert who knew exactly what she was talking about. Which she did. But it was nice to know that she was appreciated.

"What about me?" Massie asked, placing her hands on her hips and beaming at her friends.

"9.9," The all said in unison.

"You girls are the best!" Massie gushed returning her hand to the handle of the door and preparing to open it.

"What about me?" A soft voice asked from the trunk.

All four heads of the Pretty Committee turned towards the blonde haired girl seated there in unison, eyes widening in shock and disbelief as their perfectly plucked eyebrows rose in amazement. Their glossed lips parted in wonder as to what she could be talking about.

"I'm sorry, but _what _about you?" Alicia asked with a faux-sweetness tinting her voice.

Massie was very fond of her friends. She didn't even have to be a bitch to Claire. They were doing it for her, which meant Claire's social life at Westchester would be ruined in no time and her mother couldn't yell at her.

It wasn't that Massie hated Claire. It was just that Claire was a little too cute and a little too sweet. She was too nice and too immature. And the mere fact that her mother was trying to force the blonde upon her sickened her. She hated to be told who she had to be friends with. Massie could make her own decisions. Besides, she and her friends had worked hard to get where they were and she was sure none of them would want some girl waltzing in from Orlando and just getting handed a spot in the PC.

The other students at OCD would revolt if that happened.

Girls had been bribing the Pretty Committee for years in order to eat lunch at the pivoted Table 18 for years. The year that they decided to have an opening, girls had begged and pleaded for a chance to be friends with them.

People turned on the friends they'd had since kindergarden because they figured being a part of the infamous Pretty Committee and getting to say that you went to Massie Block's sleepovers every Friday night made you cool. They thought that going to parties with Dylan Marvil's mother and all the celebrities she knew made them a little bit famous as well. They wanted to brag about studying with Kristen Gregory and getting make-overs and shopping trips with Alicia Rivera. And they all wanted to be able to claim that they knew the gossip before everybody else.

But it would never happen and it never had.

Massie, Alicia, Kristen and Dylan needed one another and they worked together because of that. They clicked, and that was why they were what they were. Each of them had something that the other three lacked. Something that they needed. That was why they had to be friends, because being united as a foursome made them whole.

And everybody wanted to be full.

"Don't I need a rating?" Claire asked, bringing her hands to her lips.

Oh god, she was a nail biter? That made it even worse. Massie could handle Alicia's nervous habit of bouncing her leg repeatedly and Dylan's nervous eating habits. She didn't even mind Kristen repeatedly braiding the same section of her hair over and over again when she was nervous. She herself had a tendency to scrape off her lipgloss whenever she got nervous.

But if there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was girls who bit their nails. Especially if they painted their nails. It was just disgusting to watch and it made your hands look horrible. Besides, it was bad hygiene!

"No," Dylan said, raising a perfectly manicured hand (pale pink with silver sparkles for the usual white french tip) to her mouth to hide her snickering giggles.

"You don't," Kristen rolled her eyes, examining her navy nails with the golden diagonal stripe across them-she and the entire soccer team had gotten them done together for some team bonding experience.

"Not even a little bit," Alicia said, flashing her own manicure with the orange ombre gel polish.

"Only the Pretty Committee requires a rating. You're _not _a member of the Pretty Committee," Massie smirked as she snuck a sneak peak down at her manicure. She had a sheer shade of pink on her nails-a gel coat, of course-with a darker purple acting as the french tip with sparkled over that. Purple was, of course, her signature color. _  
_

"Oh...um, okay," Claire whispered.

But Massie was already opening the car door and slipping onto the ground. Alicia followed almost immediately behind her, before Dylan and then Kristen joined her on the ground. As soon as Kristen was on the ground, Massie slammed the door shut 'accidently' forgetting that Claire still needed to get out of the Range Rover as well.

"Let's go," She beamed, nodding.

Almost immediately, Alicia took to her side and Dylan stood besides her, Kristen next to Alicia. And then they made their way towards the school, smirking in unison at the fact that everybody made room for them to walk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sixteen and Never Been Dissed  
A Clique AU Fan Fiction Series  
Chapter 3: The Alpha of All Alphas**

"Massie Block!" The perky brunette slammed her locker shut, turning around to face the senior alpha, Skye Hamilton. The alpha of all alphas.

Skye Hamilton was gorgeous, with buttery blonde curls that fell just past her shoulders and a dancers petite body composed of all muscle. She had narrow, almond shaped robin's egg blue eyes and an angular face with sharp, obviously pretty features. She was a grade-A flirt, always having a new boyfriend on her arm, and her body was one that most people had to pay millions for. She was the best dancer in the school, her parents owning the Body Alive Dance Studio that Alicia attended and she was the captain of the competition group. Every girl at school wanted to be friends with Skye. Massie was the only girl who didn't want to _be _the blonde alpha. Massie just wanted to be _better _than the senior girl.

"Skye!" Massie said, a large smiling spreading across her face.

This was good. The senior alpha was coming to talk to _her. _It was only the first day of school and Massie was only a sophomore. This was turning out to be the best day ever, as her classes had all been a breeze and she already had figured out how to get her way with her new teachers. And now Skye was confronting her because she wanted to talk to her. And she didn't seem angry. Instead, she seemed demanding, as she always was when she wanted a person's attention. Skye was the type of girl who commanded and demanded attention. It was just the way the girl who was born in the spotlight acted. Massie could understand that, because she did the same thing.

"You're a sophomore now. So we need to talk," Skye said, gesturing for Massie to begin walking with her. She quickly obliged. "Homecoming-you and your little clique need dates. Hot dates, from Briarwood." Skye instructed.

"By _homecoming?" _Massie gasped, and immediately regretted her shocked reaction.

"Is that a _problem?" _She asked, raising a blonde eyebrow as she tilted her head to study Massie.

"Of course not. In fact, that's almost a little bit _too _much time," Massie said, trying to gain back as much confidence as she possibly could. "We'll have dates...in fact, we already have people in mind," She blurted out without thinking.

_What? Why did I __**say **that? That's not true! How could I be so stupid? _Massie's thoughts ran frantically through her head as she took a deep breath, trying not to panic. She couldn't believe she said such a giant lie. She couldn't believe she was lying about something that could endanger her entire clique and the status that they had all worked so hard to receive, especially when she was lying to the only person in school who had more influence and power than she did when it came to the students.

"Oh really? And who would that be?" Skye asked with an arrogant smirk on her face.

"Derrick Harrington. Kemp Hurley. Chris Plovert and Cameron Fisher," Massie blurted out the names of the first four males from Briarwood she could think of. Luckily for her, they happened to be the alpha males of the sophomore class at the school across the street.

"Well that's good. For a second, I thought you were going to say that cute junior Chris Abely-and _everybody _knows that I've got my eyes on him for homecoming," Skye said with a tight lipped smile that Massie knew well. It was the smile that signaled she was telling you this secret to gain your trust and you really shouldn't walk around bragging about the fact that you knew it, because it would blow up in your face in the end. Massie used that when she needed something from somebody.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" Massie wondered as the girls made their way towards lunch.

"Oh, there's going to be more. This is going to be the hardest year of your god damn life, Massie. This is only the start, and if you can't do this much, you're done and so is your little clique. All of you. Every last one. So I'd make some wise choices, if you want access to the room," Skye said.

"The Room? It's real?" Massie stopped walking, shock taking over.

"Of course it's real. If there's one thing you should know about being an alpha by now it's that alphas never lie. There's always a little smidgen of truth to what they have to say. I thought you'd be more aware of that by now," Skye said innocently.

"Shouldn't the junior alpha get the room?" Massie asked suspiciously.

"No," Skye said, taking on a bored tone as she studied her nails. "The junior and senior alphas have to share. So, if I were you, I'd start acting on this, because I hand selected you by our past experience together. The junior alpha had others in mind from your class. She's pretty sure that you're on your way out, just like Burberry is," Skye said with faux sweetness. "Don't disappointment me," She threatened.

"I'm not going to fail. I'm an alpha, and alphas never fail," Massie said, starting to walk again, brushing right past Skye as she made her way towards her her usual table, sliding into her seat besides Alicia and Kristen with Dylan across from her.

"Was that _Skye Hamilton _you were walking with? She seriously wanted to talk to _you?" _Dylan Marvil gasped, leaning forward across the table with her eyes glistening in excitement.

"What's that supposed to mean? Why _wouldn't _she want to talk to me? I'm the _alpha _of the tenth grade and she's the senior alpha. We _clearly _have things in common. She wanted to talk to a fellow alpha-just leader to leader, you know?" Massie said, immediately responding to the sting of Dylan's words. Was it so hard to believe that Skye Hamilton would want to talk to Massie? She hadn't thought it was weird, she had thought it was expected. Of course, the outcome made it seem even more obvious that Skye would go out of her way to talk to Massie.

"I didn't mean it that way," Dylan's face flushed red as her entire attitude immediately changed.

"So what did she want to talk to you about? She seriously wanted to just have a conversation with you? You're so cool, Mass! Skye's never wanted to talk to underclassman before, even when she _was _an underclassman," Kristen gushed excitedly, her cheeks flushed from her happiness and joy at the realization and reminder of just how amazing her clique was. If there was one thing Skye's conversation with Massie had done, it was remind everybody about how popular the PC was.

"More like threaten me and our social status," Massie muttered.

"What?" Alicia asked, pausing with her VOSS water bottle raised to her lips.

"We need dates for Homecoming. Or else we're out. And I kind of told her we were already talking to Derrick Harrington, Kemp Hurley, Chris Plovert, and Cam Fisher," Massie said, making a face as she braced herself for her friends' reactions. She was sure they wouldn't have anything good to say, after all. Massie had pretty much just thrown their entire social lives for the rest of high school out the window. They were done for. They were over before they had even begun and it was because Massie had just set up their destruction. She was sure they were going to want to kill her, if not something even worse.

"Dibs on Kemp-that'll take me no time at all to master," Alicia said with a shrug, tilting her head slightly to take a sip of her expensive, Norwegian water. "What? He's a total player," She defended herself as she twisted the cap back on her bottle and set it down on the table with a thud, taking in Massie's shocked reaction.

"I guess I'll go for Derrick," Kristen and Dylan said at once. "What? No way! I'm calling dibs on-"

"SHUT UP!" Massie said, slamming her fists against the table to stop their feuding. "Derrington is the alpha of the sophomore class. I can understand why you want to fight over him. But we're not calling dibs on these guys. We don't have crushes on them. We just need dates for our social status. So if one asks us, we go with him. Understand?" She said, looking at each one individually as she raised a slender eyebrow at them.

"Yes," Alicia muttered.

"Whatever," Kristen started to senselessly braid a strand of hair.

"'Kay," Dylan sighed.

"Good," Massie said, reaching into her bag and pulling out her cell phone, starting to fire out a text.

"Who are you texting?" Kristen asked, eyes glancing away from her chicken caesar salad sitting in front of her to watch Massie suspiciously.

"Derrington,"

"Who the hell is Derrington?" Alicia asked, squirting mustard onto her Veggie burger. She grabbed a sweet potato fry and began to nibble on it as she waited for a reply from Massie, eyebrows raised curiously.

"Derrick Harrington. Isn't it a cute nickname I came up for him?" Massie giggled at her cleverness.

"Somebody might think you have a crush on _Derrington," _Dylan teased, using her chopsticks to pick up a piece of her Spider Roll.

"Shut up," Massie giggled, grabbing a handful of chips from her bag of Baked Lays and tossing them across the table at the red head, both girls bursting out into hysterics at their antics, once again pulling all attention onto themselves from the people around them.

That was how life was supposed to be, with all attention and all eyes on the Pretty Committee. It was just how it worked.

"What are you texting him about?" Alicia asked, scooting her chair closer to Massie at the circular table as she tried to read the message.

"Back up! I'll read them to you," Massie shooed her away, tucking her phone closer to herself to shield the screen.

**Massie Block: Hey, D-you wanna meet me and the girls at Pinkberry after school today?**

**Derrick Harrington: Are you asking me on a date, Block?**

**Massie Block: With all my friends there?**

**Derrick Harrington: If that's how you like it ;)**

**Massie Block: Bring your boys.**

**Derrick Harrington: What boys?**

**Massie Block: Kemp, Plovert and Cam**

**Derrick Harrington: Which one you got a thing for?**

**Massie Block: You'll find out soon enough ;)**

**Derrick Harrington: A secret for a secret?**

"He's playing your favorite game!" Alicia squealed in excitement, just a tad louder than she would have done normally.

Massie knew what she was doing. She was making sure the attention remained on them and that people got nosier when it came to what they were doing. Massie was a little proud of her for deciding to do that herself without any hint from Massie to do so. She was even more impressed when her other friends joined right in with her.

"Derrington is flirting with you!" Kristen giggled in excitement. "That is just _so _adorable. You're super lucky. I wish a guy as cute as Derrington would want to flirt with me. All _Kemp _does is hit on me and call me hot," She was stretching the truth and that could get them into trouble, but nobody was going to question it. Questioning a member of the PC was strictly off limits.

"Hush up! I'm not done yet!" Massie giggle-shushed them.

She was very tempted to just go with it, because she loved receiving a secret for one of her own. She knew that she probably should, as it would help her and the other members keep their social status where it belonged, but she was a little afraid. After all, it wasn't like she really had a crush. Well, she did, but she was getting the hint that Derrington was into her. And if he liked her, he wouldn't like knowing that Massie had a crush on Cam Fisher.

**Massie Block: You first**

**Derrick Harrington: I'll give you three hints**

**Massie Block: That's not fair!**

**Derrick Harrington: I'll let you know when you guess**

**Massie Block: Fine :(**

**Derrick Harrington: Don't pout. I like your smile more ;)**

**Massie Block: Hint?**

**Derrick Harrington: She's our age**

**Massie Block: More!**

**Derrick Harrington: She's in the PC**

**Massie Block: Is she me?**

**Derrick Harrington: Maybe ;)**

**MAssie Block: Liar! You told me you'd tell me if I guessed right!  
**

**Derrick Harrington: Meet me at Slice of Heaven at 5 tonight, without your girls. My guys will meet your girls at Pinkberry's at the same time. **

"Derrington just asked you on a date! DERRICK HARRINGTON ASKED YOU ON A FREAKING DATE!" Kristen shouted out, slapping her hands against the table as she tried to contain her excitement. Of course, she was epically failing at doing such.

Every single head towards towards Massie and her friends, including Skye Hamilton who had a sly grin on her face.

_Betcha didn't think I could work that fast, did you? _She smirked in response at her.

"Wait-you bring Claire to and from school...we all have to stay late today for something or other. We're all done at four thirty and then we're going to have half an hour to get ready and get where we have to be. What are we going to do with blondie?" Alicia asked.

"Frudge," Massie muttered under her breath.

The alpha had been trying to cut back on her swearing, so she'd taken to making up her own swear words.

"I'll handle this," She said as she spotted Claire. She pushed her chair back and stood up, storming towards the blonde haired girl. "Leesh, come with me!" She ordered, smirking at Alicia's hurried footsteps to catch up with her alpha.

"Claire Lyons!" Massie said, crossing her arms as she stopped right behind where the blonde was seated, staring down at a Power Puff Girl lunchbox and a Nutella sandwich with a single bite taken out of it. The blonde jumped at the harsh tone in Massie's voice and turned around slowly, bringing her gaze up towards Massie's face while doing everything she could to avoid making eye contact with her.

"Yes?" She whispered, well aware that all eyes were on herself, Massie and Alicia.

"What are you doing after school?"

"Going home?"

"How?"

"Your Range Rover?"

"Alicia needs to go to her journalist meeting for the school's magazine and news show and then she needs to go to a yearbook meeting. Kristen has got soccer practice and Dylan needs to go to her drama club meeting. And I have cheerleading practice. Hate to break it to you, but we're going to be here until 4:30," Massie made a fake-sincere apology towards her with an obviously not-sorry smile on her face, popping a hip out.

"Oh...could Isaac-"

"He doesn't work for you." Alicia said snidely. "He's not coming until 4:30," She said.

"I can just stay in the library until you guys are ready to leave," Claire whispered.

"We have plans afterwards. We need to head to the mall, get new outfits and change while fixing our hair and make-up in half an hour before we meet our dates," Massie said.

"How am I supposed to get home?" Claire wondered.

"I suppose, you could walk," Massie said cheerfully.

"Walk?"

"Or you could see if one of your-oh, wait, you don't have any friends," Alicia said sarcastically.

"I'll call my mom..."Claire whispered.

Massie froze, eyes growing wide as her cocky smile faded. If Claire called Judy and said Massie wouldn't give her a ride because she had plans, Kendra would find out and Kendra would be pissed at her for not including Claire in her plans. She was at a stand sill.

"I guess I could call Derrington and see if he has another friend," Massie muttered.

"What?" Claire asked, a small smile forming on her face.

"What?" Alicia snapped, turning her shocked expression to Massie.

"I'll call Derrington," Massie said, a new plan forming in her mind. "And see if he happens to have another friend that Claire could sit with," Massie said with a fake smile on her face. "Yeah, I'll do that. I mean, I'll have to make sure he's a lot like you, so you'll get along with him. After all, Alicia and Kemp are both the hottest people in their grades. Kristen and Cam are the smartest people I know. Plovert and Dylan are the funny, self conscious ones who shouldn't be because they're so amazing," Massie beamed.

Alicia caught on as soon as Massie said that.

"Maybe Dempsey Solomon's back from Africa," Alicia suggested.

"I was thinking...Vador," Massie said with a sly grin as she turned on her heel, shared a high five with Alicia and the two girls made their way towards Table 18 once again.

Yes, Massie had it all figured out. She wasn't going to get in trouble for not including Claire. Nobody would think she was going soft as she humiliated Claire even farther, and she was getting her and her friends even closer to their top spot at the top of the social ladder. Today was a very productive first day.

* * *

"Rate me!" Massie declared, straightening the lilac colored top she was wearing with the thick, rope-like straps. It became a razor back in the back and was flowy at the bottom. She had it paired with faded denim capris and gladiator ankle strapped silver flats. Her hair had been combed out until it was pin straight and hanging down her back and her make-up was nothing more than neutral sparkles.

"9.8," Alicia declared, playing with the hem of her black lacy shorts that she'd paired with a simple silver sparkly tank top, tucked into the pants. She had on silver open toe ballet flats and her hair was in a sexy, messy bun at the top of her head. "Me?"

"9.7" Dylan said thoughtlessly, tightening her low, curly and red ponytail. It was near impossible for her to get hair ties tight enough to hold her hair up so she used at least three to make sure it stayed. She was wearing a green and white stripped halter dress, cut at an angular pattern so that it was longer on one side than the other side. It hugged her curves and hid the belly she was always complaining about being too big. She was wearing it with cork-soled wedges with green canvas covering her toes and green ribbon tying around her ankles in adorable little bows. "What about me?"

"9.7, same as Leesh," Kristen said, peering up from where she was giving herself a side braid to go with her red and white plaid tank top button down. She had it tied at her belly button in a farmer's style and was wearing it with a denim cut-off mini skirt and red flip flops. Her make-up was as simple as possible as soccer practice had run late and she'd had to struggle to get ready to head to the mall so they could leave on time. Yet, with her hair style, her outfit and her shoes, it only made sense that she was wearing a minimum amount of make-up. Before she twisted the tie around her single braid, she removed the entire thing and split her hair into two sections, immediately started to give herself two different braids. "And me?" She wondered.

Silence answered her and all four girls turned their attention towards Claire.

"Kuh-Laire! Kristen asked for a rating," Massie snapped, glancing at the clock on her phone. If the girls didn't hurry up, she was going to be late. And she absolutely hated to be late for anything. The only time that was allowed was for parties, when she was the appropriate sixteen minutes late in order to be 'fashionably' late.

"I thought that was only for PC members?" Claire whispered, looking up at the girls from underneath her eyelashes.

"For tonight, we're considering you an honorary member." Alicia barked. "And stop whispering and looking at us like that! We're about to go out with the guys and the number one thing with guys is that you always have to appear confident. They think confidence is sexy. So stop acting so...un-Pretty Committee worthy. You're here with us and you need to act like you belong. Not like you're afraid this is all some prank, because it isn't. We don't do _Carrie. _We're not total bitches," Alicia snapped, no longer bothering to hide her annoyance the way the girls had been doing when they were shopping and doing hair and make-up.

"Listen, she probably doesn't even know how ratings work. So we'll give her a break for now and explain later. Kris, you're a 9.6. I know we all told you it works for tonight, but it's still really plain. And since it's you, that's amazing and you make it work. But on any other person, it would be a 9.3. Since you can make it work, you're allowed to get three tenth of a point," Dylan said with a smile aimed at Claire to let her know it was okay.

"And now for _you," _Massie said, turning her attention towards the blonde. Claire looked cute, that much could be denied. She was wearing a Massie-picked outfit of dark denim capri pants with an off the shoulder baby pink tee shirt. She had on white peep toe kitten heels and her make-up had been done by combining different items of the PC's. It was perfectly girly without being overdone and the sparkles made her look like her innocent self, yet the eyeliner and lipliner provided her with an edgy twist to it. Her hair was twisted into a side ponytail, without a single bump or loose strand. The only thing that she was lacking was confidence. "You're a 9. You'd be a 9.3 with a little bit of confidence. So do us all a favor and _get _some," Massie commanded, grabbing the handle of the door.

"Where are you going?" Claire asked, eyes growing wide with panic.

"She's not going on the date with us. She and Derrington have private plans. I'm in charge when we go to Pinkberry with the other guys. Is that a problem?" Alicia asked, crossing her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrows at Claire.

"No, of course not. It's just...I didn't know you weren't going to be there with us." Claire admitted, lowering her head.

"Listen, you'll be fine. They're going to be nice to you. I made sure of it. If you need anything, text me. Gotta go!" She said, opening the door and sliding out, hurrying towards the door to Slice of Heaven.

She'd never admit it to her friends, but she actually _liked _it there. Sure, it reeked of grease and the food was covered in more grease and fat than it was anything else, but she lived for it. She liked going and having a few hours where she didn't worry about carbs or fat or her diet or her weight or her figure. Sometimes it was nice to just eat food and enjoy herself. She was honestly glad when Derrington invited her and just her.

"Block!" She smiled to herself as she slid into the booth across from Derrington, the cutest boy at BOCD.

With his puppy-dog, milk chocolate brown eyes that reminded Massie of a golden labrador's eyes and his shaggy, dirty blonde hair that fell into his face, he was easily a ten. The only problem he had was that he always wore shorts. All the time. Non stop. She hated that, but it was cute that he had his thing. Since he was a great soccer player, she was positive he had to have a thing. There needed to be something for his fans to copy, after all.

Still, she preferred Cam Fisher with his husky-dog eyes, one green and one blue. His sloppily cut black hair that was always falling into his face to cover up the green eye was absolutely adorable. Maybe his skin was a little on the pale side, but with his tall build and his strong, broad chest and the size of his arms, Massie figured she could live with it. Derrick was cute in a puppy dog kind of way that made girls go 'aw' and gush about how adorable he could be. Cam was sexy with his dark, mysterious looks and the his musician ways. The fact that he played sports made him even hotter.

"Hey, Derrick," She beamed, running a hand through her hair with a playful smile on her face. Derrington was going to be reserved as a private nickname for her to use when she was talking about him to her friends. To his face, he was Derrick.

"I came up with a cute nickname for you," He said, flashing that adorable smile at her. "Where's the one who came up with for me?" He asked.

"When are you going to tell me who you like?" She asked, changing the subject. She was an alpha and she was used to being in charge. Maybe guys didn't like a girl who took charge, maybe they did. She wasn't sure, but she did know she wasn't changing who she was for anybody. So if Derrick didn't want a girl who was in control, he should probably find somebody new.

"Who do you like? I gave you hints," He pointed out.

"I like a Briarwood soccer player, in our grade, who's very close with you. He's kinda cute, very sexy," She winked.

"Do you like Cam?" Derrick asked bluntly, ruining the playful mood they'd had.

"What? Why would you-hold on, what makes you think it's Cam?"

"He's a lucky guy, getting a girl as amazing as you," Derrick said softly, almost sadly.

"Who said I liked Cam?" Massie frowned, grabbing a breadstick from the basket on the table. She kept her eyes locked on him, waiting for a response. "I mean, that's a pretty big assumption to make so quickly," She pointed out.

"If you don't like me, you must like Cam," Derrington shrugged.

"Do you like me? Or Alicia," Massie said.

"Do you even have to ask? Come on, Block, I seriously like you. I think you're gorgeous, funny, smart...and I wish you'd get over this obsession with Cam for just long enough to realize that I'd treat you like the queen you are. I could be serious about you. I really could." He said, now completely serious.

"Derrick...I..."Massie said.

"Save it," Derrick rolled his eyes.

"It's not that I don't like you-it's that Kristen and Dylan do," She blurted without thinking, not wanting to see the hurt in his adorable eyes any longer. Seeing him sad was like seeing one of those commercials about abused animals. It pained Massie to look at for too long.

"What?" He asked, that smile coming back. "So if your friends weren't into me...you would be?"

"I can't hurt my friends, but...yes," Massie said, giving him a small smile.

And deep down, a part of her asked why she was lying to him. A part of her asked why she couldn't just tell him she wanted to be with him, because Cam Fisher might have that look that was so unique, but Derrington would make her look even better. And he cared about her. There was something about Derrington that she wasn't sure of, because it scared her to realize that she was falling for him and his personality, not just his appearance.

"You know...you're a better friend than me. Kemp's into you-actually, they all are, except for Cam because he's an idiot who thinks of you as a sister or whatever. But Plovert and Kemp? They're fighting over you and almost killed me when I said I had a date with you. And Vader? Well, he's a freak and all, but he thinks he stands a chance with you just because he's technically older," Derrington rolled his eyes. "He should remember that Kemp's older too, and you still don't want to date him," he shrugged.

"They all like me?" Massie asked in amazement.

"They think Dylan's hilarious. They love that Kristen can play soccer. They think Alicia's hot. But you've just got something that drives them all crazy. They'd all die or kill for a chance to be with you, even though Plovert's had a thing for Dylan since seventh grade and Kemp thinks Kristen's kind of nerdy hot and can't wait to get into her pants. But you? If they could have you, they'd stop being players and they'd never look at another girl. Hell, I don't even have you and I haven't looked at another girl since the first time I met you, back in the seventh grade," he admitted.

"I might have to break my rules for you, Derrick Harrington. I might just have to be a lousy friend," Massie sighed.

"Well, I mean, we could ditch this stupid place and go to my room and be _really _bad friends, if you wanted?" He asked with a playful smile.

Massie grinned back, tossing her head back and laughing with him.

"How 'bout I just come sit next to you for now?" She said, standing up and sliding into the booth besides him, his arm wrapping around her immediately and pulling her closer to him as she snuggled up to him, not even minding the PDA she had never really been a fan of and always hated to see herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sixteen and Never Been Dissed  
A Clique AU Fan Fiction Series  
Chapter 4: The Quadruple Date  
**

**_A/N: I've posted pictures of the boys on my profile now as well as the girls. Please feel free to check them out and let me know your opinions on them or any questions! Keep on reviewing and reading. You guys are my motivation! _  
**

Claire Lyons couldn't believe she'd fallen into such an obvious trap set by Massie Block. Was she stupid? She'd never thought so, but clearly Massie had a reason to think so, and Claire was only giving her more reason to believe that about her. She had foolishly allowed Massie and her friends to get her all dressed up and dolled up before blindly following them into Pinkberry's and ordering an original yogurt (following Alicia's advice) with gummies on top (not listening to anybody's advice). And now she was stuck in a booth by herself because she and her 'date' couldn't fit in the booth with the PC and their own dates. And she was having the worst time in her entire life.

The boy she was with was the opposite of ugly, as he had a lovely body and towered over Claire's petit frame. He had a full head of thick, soft and bouncy girls in a deep shade of auburn. His eyes were wide, innocent and an icy shade of blue. He had tanned skin and wore straight leg, faded denim jeans with a black sweatshirt over a grey graphic tee shirt and converse-sweet converse that Claire hadn't seen on anybody in Westchester yet.

But he had this problem whenever he breathed, making the most obnoxious sound Claire had ever heard. And he was just so boring. They had nothing in common and it was clear that the other guys didn't like him anymore than the girls liked Claire.

There was only one positive thing that was coming from the date from hell, and that was the adorable boy that Kristen was cuddling up next to. Cameron Fisher with his adorable, sloppy black hair that fell into his face. And that only accented how beautiful his eyes were. He had two different colored eyes, one in an icy shade of crystal blue and the other was a minty shade of lime green. He was pale with solid, strong muscles. He was insanely tall, at least compared to Claire, and he was the only one who did anything other than greet her with a quick 'hello' before turning back to his required date for the evening. And he kept looking over at her, giving her a reassuring smile and shaking his head whenever he looked over at Vader. And he'd almost seemed angry that Vader was there with Claire.

But, there was no way a guy like that could be jealous of a guy who was with Claire, especially when he was with a girl like Kristen.

* * *

Alicia Rivera couldn't wait for this night to be over.

It wasn't that she had any faults with Kemp. She actually thought he was pretty adorable, with his curly blonde hair cut close to his head and his hard set of muscles to define her abs and her arms. His eyes were a deep shade of brown that she could get lost in and she loves talking to him. He was absolutely hilarious. She hadn't stopped laughing the entire night. But the problem was that he just didn't seem as interested in her as he should. In fact, besides staring at her ass whenever he got the chance, and her chest as much as he could, he was acted as if he wished he were somewhere else.

Which was fine with her, because she felt nothing more than sisterly love towards the boy sitting besides her with an arm carelessly draped over the booth, acting as if it were around her shoulder, when it really wasn't. She was sure she could find a guy who was better suited for her. But still, she'd never once heard about a boy not acting as if he were the luckiest guy in the world for getting a chance to be on a date with Alicia.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair as she tried to get back into the conversation she'd tuned out of about thirty minutes ago. She'd gotten lost in thought thinking about how she actually felt a little bit bad for Claire. Well, she _would _feel bad for the blonde if she wasn't acting as if she wanted Massie to be her best friend. It wasn't that Alicia was jealous of the loser beyond repair, but she didn't like how she was acting as though she deserved a friendship with Massie's, and she didn't like the fact that Massie was allowing her to intrude on their personal Pretty Committee business as if she had a right to do so. Alicia was Massie's best friend and since she was an only child, she had never had to learn how to share. So, she really didn't know what she was supposed to do with Claire.

"So, anyways, this transfer kid from Hotchiss? Kris, I swear to _god _you have _got _to see him play! He's insanely good. Almost as good as Derrick, that lucky son of a bitch," Kemp was saying, shaking his head in amazement.

"Wait-hold on...new kid? At Briarwood? Details!" Alicia said, shooting forward into attention as she slammed her hand against the tables to get attention back on her in order to make sure people would pay attention to her and answer her questions. "Well? Can anybody tell me _anything _about him? Puh-lease!" She said, rolling her eyes because she knew how desperate her words were making her seem.

"He got expelled for pulling the fire alarm," Cam spoke up, looking relieved to have an excuse to disentangle himself from Kristen who had been getting closer and closer to him all night. "He's on the soccer team. We're pretty good friends. I'm actually surprised that Derrick invited Vader instead of him tonight, but according to him, Massie specifically asked for Vader because she thought he'd be good with Claire," He said and Alicia couldn't help but take in the jealous tone that was there beneath his words. A devious grin started to form across her face as an idea struck her.

"Interesting," Alicia said thoughtfully, sneaking her phone out of her purse and leaning back against the back of the booth, typing up a quick text to Massie.

She was sure that Massie would be pissed at her for interrupting her date, but when she found out all of the gossip that Alicia was learning throughout the night, she would get over it. And then Claire would indefinitely be out and Alicia would have her spot guaranteed. There would be no reason to fear being replaced.

She smirked to herself as she snuggled into a corner, moving away from Kemp and sharing a look with Dylan, giving her a wink to make sure she was aware that Alicia had everything under control. Maybe Alicia needed a date for homecoming, but she had this transfer kid from Hotchkiss to fall back on because Kemp clearly wasn't working. And from watching the interactions between Kemp and Kristen all night, it was clear that Kemp was interested in Kristen. Cam was clearly not into Kristen, even if Kristen was acting as if she were crazy about the oddly eyed boy. And Dylan and Plovert had been in their own little world for most of the night, only breaking away from one another's eyes when they honestly had no other choice in what to do.

* * *

_She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta _

"Is that your phone?" Derrington chuckled, sliding his hands down Massie's waist and resting them on her hips, palms facing downwards so he could cup her ass once they stopped moving. "Or a promise?" He growled before kissing her neck.

"It's my phone," She mumbled. "It's Alicia," She sighed, rolling away from him and grabbing her purse.

They'd been cuddled up together in the back of Derrick's truck-he was already sixteen-with her lying on top of him as they enjoyed a very physical make-out session that was honestly against every single one of Massie's rules. She always played hard to get and she never did anything like this. She'd only kissed one boy before in her life and that had been Cam Fisher in a game of spin the bottle at Alicia's birthday party freshman year.

"Oh? Sounds like a good time when you two are together," he teased her as she rolled her eyes, grabbing her phone and reading the message.

**Alicia Rivera: Can we have a sleepover tonight? Majot GP for you!**

"She wants to have a sleepover tonight. I'm going to have to leave soon," Massie pouted.

"Come here," He sighed, sitting up and holding his arms out for her. She smiled as she crawled across the bed of the truck and onto his lap, cuddling into his embrace. "Do I really have to let you go? I haven't even figured out what we are yet," He said, nuzzling her neck with his lips, parting them just a bit to suck on her skin gently. She purred against his touch.

"What do you mean?" Massie frowned.

"Are you my girlfriend, Block? Or are you still obsessing over Cam?" He teased her, staring into her eyes with a serious expression.

"Do you want me to be? Because after tonight, I'm wondering who this Cam guy is," She said in a playful manner back, wanting the Derrington that she'd left Slice of Heaven with back. He was much better than this serious one who kept appearing whenever Cam was mentioned. "Why are you so serious?"

"Because I'm worried I'm going to lose you to Fisher, and I don't want that. So, if I have a guarantee that you're mine, I can be the guy you're so crazy about," He said, tapping her on the nose.

"You should know I'm not usually like this...the type to make out in the back of a car," She frowned, suddenly concerned that he might not like her if she wasn't the easy type of girl.

"I know. As much as I like this side of you, I like your usual self better. The one who always keeps me guessing. But, seriously-I need to know that you're mine and only mine or I can't be this funny all the time," He said.

"I don't remember being asked a certain question..."She said thoughtfully.

"Block," He groaned, pressing his forehead against hers. "Will you _please _be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Of course," She said, pressing a kiss to his lips before unlocking her phone to type a reply to her friend.

**Massie Block: I'll meet you at my house in twenty minutes. Don't let the others know you're sleeping over. BFF secrets for you that you need to know first!**

**Alicia Rivera: Leaving now!**

"Massie Block is my girlfriend..."Derrington said in disbelief. "Massie _Block _is mygirlfriend. _Massie _Block is my girlfriend. Massie Block _is _my girlfriend. Massie Block is _my _girlfriend. Massie Block is my _girlfriend," _He said, shaking his head as she climbed off of the bed of the truck and made her way towards the cab, waiting for him to unlock the doors with a confident smirk on her face. _  
_

Everything was how it should be.

* * *

"Hey, Dylan! Wait!" Chris Plovert was chasing after the Pretty Committee, his blondish-brown hair glistening with the gel he used to make sure it never strayed out of place and his blue-green eyes bright and sparkling.

One by one, the three remaining members of the Pretty Committee who weren't on individual dates turned around.

First was Alicia, a look of disbelief on her face that _Dylan _was the one who was going to end up with positive results that Massie would love to know about and appreciate her for. Then there was Kristen with a smile, because her best friend was either going to get asked on another date or asked to be the girlfriend of a guy she had clearly fallen for in no time at all, a sign of true love and affection. And then there was Dylan.

A large smile was plastered on her face, the same smile that she'd had on her face for most of the date. Actually, if she was following Massie's rule, the smile wouldn't be there. So, she quickly turned the amazed smile into a tighter one, to display a little less happiness. After all, she didn't want to give Plovert _too _much power, even if he was completely adorable and totally hilarious and really sweet...god, she couldn't keep the smile from turning into a bright, happy and cheerful smile that revealed just how excited she was to be near him and that he was chasing after her and her friends for a chance to talk to her, even after their date was technically over.

Of course, Vader had politely walked Claire back to the Range Rover, which none of the girls could understand. She had been nothing but rude to him throughout the entire date. She'd been albeit silent at the table with him and had been longingly staring at the table where the rest of the girls were with their dates. And it wasn't like she had a killer body that could distract a guy from her horrible personality. She was cute, but that wasn't something most high school girls wanted to be told. She was cute, in the same way that a little sister would be cute. She wasn't gorgeous, but Dylan was sure that she could be, with help from the right people. After all, in their careless ways, the Pretty Committee had already made her pretty, much better than her usual cute.

"Hey, Leesh-Kris, could I borrow Dylan for a second? I kind of wanted to talk to her in private," Plovert said, stuffing his hands into his pocket as he stared down at the ground, shuffling his feet as if he were more nervous than he had ever been before.

"I would say yes, because I'm a sucker for a boy wearing Ralph Lauren cologne, but...well, we have to bring Kuh-Laire back to Massie's place and she has a curfew. We're cutting it _very _close right now and I would _hate _to get her into trouble because we're late..."Alicia said thoughtfully, grabbing a loose strand of hair that was framing her face and twirling it mindlessly around her fingertips.

"Well, I mean...wait-why does Claire have to go to Massie's?" Plovert frowned. "I thought she wasn't really in the Pretty Committee," He asked.

"She's not." Alicia said, dropping her hand and her teasing nature gone as she took on a serious and blunt tone. "Her father is an old friend of Massie's dad and he took pity on the entire Lyons' pack so, since they're too poor to get their own house, they're free loading-I mean living-in Massie's guesthouse for a year. It's actually very nice of the Blocks, don't you think? And Massie's trying to help Claire adjust in Westchester, but as you can tell, she's not helpful. I mean, she's pretty much isolating herself away from everybody else, isn't she? Or is it just me?" She said, trying to go back to her teasing self as she resumed twirling a strand of hair around her fingertips, looking up at the rest of the group from beneath her eyelashes in a way that she knew made her look innocent.

"Well...listen, I really just need, like five minutes. _Please _Alicia? I promise I won't go over that. Seriously, five minutes can't throw you guys that off track, can it? She's not going to miss curfew because of five little minutes, is she?" He asked, a hopeful smile on his face and Alicia could tell from his eyes that he was pleading with her to just give him a little bit of time. But he didn't realize that Alicia wasn't concerned about anybody but herself. She was playing to her own agenda and it was ridiculous that everybody seemed ready to mess that up for her. She needed to get to Massie's immediately.

"It takes us fifteen minutes to get to Massie's place and we need to be there in twenty. If we catch traffic or anything defers us to make us get off track, Claire's going to get into major trouble and so will Massie because she promised both of their mother's that Claire would be back in time for curfew if she was allowed to go and hang out with people Judy had never even met before, despite Kendra's promises that we were all amazing kids. I'm sorry, Plovert, but I just can't allow it." Alicia said, turning on her heel and grabbing Dylan's arm, dragging her with her as she started to walk again.

Alicia was not allowing Dylan to be the first member of the Pretty Committee with a boyfriend. Massie and herself had been the first two to ever get kissed, first Alicia by her first ever boyfriend back in Spain and then Massie by Cam during a game of spin the bottle the previous year. Kristen and Dylan hadn't even been kissed yet. They weren't allowed to immediately jump into first place when it came to relationships and interactions with males.

"I could give her a-"Plovert said, but nobody ever heard the end of that.

Alicia had already opened the door and shoved Dylan inside and was in the process of pushing Kristen in as well. She rolled her eyes as she lifted herself up into the Range Rover and took a seat, curling her feet up underneath her and looking up at the angry glances she was receiving from Dylan and Kristen.

"What?" She asked innocently. "I'm only following orders," She said with a devious smile.

* * *

**"**ALICIA!" Massie squealed excitedly as her best friend entered her bedroom. She tumbled off of her bed and raced towards the Spanish girl standing in the doorway, wrapping her arms tightly around her as she tackled her to the ground in a hug. "I have so much to tell you!" She giggled.

"Alright! Just let me go," Alicia laughed, pushing Massie off of her and rising to her feet. "What happened with Derrington?" She asked, making her way towards Massie's dresser and opening the bottom drawer, the one that was reserved for her clothing that she kept at Massie's for last minute sleepover emergencies.

She pulled out a pair of cotton Victoria's Secret short shorts and jersey styled Victoria's Secret sleepwear shirt that was white and red with a giant number 1 on the front and PINK on the back. She quickly changed and then climbed onto Massie's bed, sitting with her legs curled underneath her across from her best friend who was hugging her knees close to her chest, resting her chin on the top of her knees with a devious smile as she watched her friend.

Massie was already in pajamas, an outfit very similar to Alicia's except it was in blue and silver. Her wet hair was twisted into a braid so that it would be crimply and wavy the next morning when she awake. Her face was scrubbed clean of make-up. Nobody, not even Dylan and Kristen, was allowed to see her this way. But Alicia was different. She was the only one that got to see Alicia in her plain face and sloppy hair. That was the whole point of best friends.

"We kissed-alot," Massie whispered with bright, sparkling eyes.

"What? You _never _do that! That's nothing like you!" Alicia gasped.

"He asked me out, too!" Massie said, not bothering to respond to Alicia's exclamation. When something like this happened to Alicia, she would be able to understand who wonderful it was to be in love and to just want to stay by the person's side forever. But, until she finally had somebody that she felt about the way Massie felt about Derrington, she would never really know how you lose a sense of reality and kind of dive in a little too deep on your first attempt. You lose control the first time you get a taste, but the second time? Massie was sure she would be more prepared, now that she knew what there was to expect from being with a boy who sent of sparks of electricity the way that Derrington did for her. If it wasn't easier to control herself, she was screwed.

"Seriously? You guys are dating?" Alicia asked, receiving a nod in response. "Then I feel a little bad about how I treated Dylan tonight..." SHe lowered her head. Massie flashed her a confused glance and Alicia shook her head. "Well, I knew that either you or I had to be the first one to be in a relationship, so when Plovert asked if he could talk to her alone for a minute, I knew he was going to ask her out and I knew she'd say yes. So I made up a bogus excuse for why she couldn't stay and chat and then I pretty much forced her and Kristen into the Range Rover. If I'd known that you and Derrington were a thing, I never would have done that. I would have let it go, but I panicked and I seriously didn't know," Alicia said with a sincere smile.

"You did the right thing," Massie said without thought. "One hundred percent," She nodded.

She was proud of Alicia. She'd been worried that she wouldn't be able to handle being the alpha for a night, but she had proved Massie wrong. Alicia had excelled and she had handled things almost as well as Massie would have herself. That was a sign of a good beta-they could handle being in charge for a little while, but everybody was still reminded that the alpha was the one who always did everything perfectly and completely right.

"So, how was the date?" She wondered.

"Kemp wants to bang Kristen. I don't know how that's going to work, because she couldn't stop touching Cam the entire night. Dylan and Plovert were perfect together. Cam looked absolutely disgusted by Kristen touching him non-stop, but he held it in. Of course, when he has a crush on another girl it's hard to enjoy another girl touching you, no matter how pretty." Alicia said.

"Who does Cam like?" Massie asked, popping up excitedly.

"Claire!" Alicia exclaimed.

"What?" Massie gasped.

"He kept sneaking little glances over at her and smiling at her. And he was super jealous of Vader-speaking of, Kemp kept referring to Derrington as a lucky son of a bitch," Alicia said, leaning in and whispering it to her confidentially.

"Derrington mentioned that Kemp was into me," Massie nodded thoughtfully. "He also said that Plovert was...oh, I got you a date tomorrow night. It's a double date with me and Derrington. I kind of figured things wouldn't work with you and Kemp-no offense-because Derrington said he thought Kris was nerdy-hot and whatever. Anyways, there's this transfer kid from Hotchkiss, named Josh Hotz. You're his date," Massie said brightly.

"You are the absolute best! Kemp was telling us about him. He sounds _delicious," _Alicia giggled in excitement.

"And he's your date for tomorrow night. Oh, check out my outfit?" Massie said, nodding towards her old Massie-quin that was sitting besides the new one.

The old one was clearly for her date, and was wearing a pair of high waisted dark denim jeans that were sure to make her ass look even better than usual. Tucked into it was a white ruffle front tank top blouse. Black wedges that wrapped around her ankle and covered her entire foot with a tiny little peep toe at the front sat on her feet and a silver purse dangled from the hand. Wrapped around the waist was a black and silver thick, stretchy belt.

"Totally a ten!" Alicia said.

"Good-I was thinking you could wear your black high waisted skirt with that new white crop top and a red belt with a red purse and a pair of black pumps." Massie said brightly.

"Love the sound of it-we'll be matching and we'll look like the best friends we are without over doing it," Alicia said happily.

* * *

Claire Lyons wanted to die.

She had just been on the worst date of her life and then stranded in a limo with Kristen who hadn't shut up about how wonderful her date had gone with Cam, even though she was thinking that Kemp was _so _much cuter-as long as Alicia was _sure _she wasn't into him.

Then there had been Dylan, who was going on and on about how she was sure that Plovert was going to ask her out that night, but Alicia had ruined it because she wouldn't allow them just a few minutes to talk to one another in private. Surprisingly, Alicia had been the only one they could withstand, because she hadn't said a word. She'd just sat there texting somebody the entire ride, until Kristen was out of the car and Dylan as well.

As soon as they were gone she has slid across the glossy leather seats and tapped on the glass that divided herself and Claire from the driver. When the glass had been lowered, she had informed Isaac that the next stop was the Block Estate, because Alicia would be sleeping over at Massie's that night. As soon as the glass was up again, she had slid back to her seat and smiled over at Claire, taking on a pleasant persona. That had scared Claire because Alicia had been nothing but miserable to her since she had met the gorgeous girl. She was sure the pretty girl had some tricks up her sleeve, but she had never been one to accuse anybody of anything.

Still, when Alicia had started to ask her questions about her date and if she had found an interest in any of the other boys, promising that she wouldn't tell anybody what Claire said in response, Claire had given vague answers and lied whenever she possibly could. She wasn't going to give Alicia anything that she could hold over her, because any secrets that were shared between Alicia and anybody else were secrets that were told to Massie, Dylan and Kristen. Then, the entire Pretty Committee would know and Claire's secrets wouldn't be safe. She would forever know that if she rebelled against them, all of her secrets would be revealed and she would be screwed. She didn't trust any of those girls as far as she could throw them and she was sure she was right to do so.

And now she couldn't even get any peace in her own bedroom in her own house-so what if it was technically property of the Blocks? She and her family had 'ownership' of the building until her dad had the money to get them the hell out of there and far away from Massie Block. All she could see from her bedroom window was the light on in Massie's bedroom and the shadow of two girls giggling and goofing around while they traded secrets and told stories. Claire had never once had a friend that she could invite at the last minute to sleep over, especially on a school night. From what Alicia had told her in the Range Rover, Alicia and Massie did things like this so often they each had a drawer full of clothes at one another's houses so they didn't have to worry about what to wear the next day.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she pouted in her bed. If she wasn't going to get any sleep, she might as well try to contact her friends in Florida. She slipped out of bed and made her way towards the computer sitting on her desk-she wasn't allowed to have a cell phone or a laptop-and slid into the desk chair. She logged onto her SKYPE-because god forbid she had a Facebook or a Twitter or anything that could be considered a public website. It had taken months of begging with her parents to get the permission to get a SKYPE. And her friends had had to get their parents to help convince them as well.

She had a new contact request, and bit her lip when she saw the name, **FISHER95. **Cam Fisher would have been born in either 1995 or 1996. She bit her bottom lip, holding back a smile as she immediately hit accept. She couldn't wait for a message to pop up from him, but she refused to be the first one to send one. He could have just requested her in order to add to his own contact list. It really didn't mean anything.

She leaned back in her seat, remembering just how adorable he was. He was, without a doubt, the cutest boy she had ever met in her entire life. He was the cutest boy she had ever seen in her entire life, and that was including movie stars and singers.

She prayed that he would send her a message.

**FISHER95: Claire Lyons, right?  
CLAIREBEAR: That's me  
FISHER95: Is your brother Todd?  
CLAIREBEAR: Unfortunately  
FISHER95: He's a cool kid.  
CLAIREBEAR: Not when your his sister.  
FISHER95: Sounds like my brother  
CLAIREBEAR: How was your date?  
FISHER95: Just about as good as yours  
CLAIREBEAR: I'm sorry then  
FISHER95: Vader's harmless  
CLAIREBEAR: He's not my type  
FISHER95: What is your type?  
CLAIREBEAR: Guys that can breath through their nose  
FISHER95: Well, I'm 1 for 1 so far ;) Is that all it takes?  
CLAIREBEAR: I like musicians. IDK why, but it's cute  
FISHER95: 2 for 2-not bad!  
CLAIREBEAR: You're a musician?  
FISHER95: I play bass. Derrick Harrington and I are in a band  
CLAIREBEAR: Who else is in it?  
FISHER95: D plays the drums, Plovert plays guitar, Kemp does keyboard  
CLAIREBEAR: Who sings?  
FISHER95: None of us!  
CLAIREBEAR: The guy Massie Block went on a date with is only a drummer?  
FISHER95: By choice. He plays guitar, too-anything else to be your guy?  
CLAIREBEAR: He shouldn't act like a total Westchester guy. He should be fun  
FISHER95: Am I fun?  
CLAIREBEAR: I don't really know you...  
FISHER95: Well, 2 out of 3 ain't bad. And I'll prove that I'm 3 out of 3 soon enough  
CLAIREBEAR: How?  
FISHER95: Wanna go out tomorrow night?  
CLAIRBEAR: Seriously?  
FISHER95: I wouldn't joke about that.**

Claire double checked to make sure her webcam wasn't turned on and spun around on her chair, giving out a muffled excited squeal. She had a date with Cam Fisher. And he was flirting with her. He actually liked her. Maybe Westchester wouldn't be all that bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sixteen And Never Been Dissed  
A Clique AU Fan Fiction Series  
Chapter 5: The Pity Committee **

Massie Block rolled out of bed the next morning, already deciding that it was going to be a lazy day in terms of getting ready. She made her way towards her pre-picked out outfit for the day, consisting of a pair of brown plaid short shorts with a creme colored soft v-neck tee shirt and a pair of dark chocolate brown knee-high, skin tight, riding-styled boots and a brown newsboy cap on her head where her hair fell past her shoulders in mermaid crinkles. She went to her make-up mirror and quickly did her make-up in a neutral matter.

While she worked on putting her face on, Alicia rolled over, rolling right off of she bed. She mumbled a string of swearwords in Spanish-the only Spanish that either of them really knew-as she got up, grabbing Massie's sheets in a heap and tossed them carelessly back onto the bed, rolling her eyes as she stomped towards the dresser.

If anybody else had messed up Massie's perfectly made bed with the crisp, uber soft and perfectly white comforter and the pale purple, almost white sheets, she probably would have killed them. She was meticulous when it came to her bedroom. She wanted everything to be neat, organized, and orderly. She wasn't getting that when Alicia slept over, but she was used to it.

It was their habit.

When Alicia came over to the Block estate, she left a disastrous mess in her wake around Massie's room. When Massie was at Alicia's house, she was constantly reorganizing Alicia's things which drove the carelessly messy Spaniard completely insane, especially when she couldn't figure out the new layout Massie had forced upon her.

They were total opposites, and they made one another want to kill them. They drove each other crazy, but that was why they worked so well together. That was why all best friends worked so well together. They were the exception to each other's rules. They were the only person who could break past all of their walls and force them to burst into hysterics whenever a release was needed from the dramas of everyday life. That was what their friendship did.

And yes, there had been times when their loyalty had been tested, but they had always proved to be true to one another. They always came through for the other person in the end. That was how they worked.

"Don't you laugh at me! That _hurt," _Alicia muttered, rubbing her unblemished forehead as she pulled open the bottom drawer on Massie's large, ultra modern dresser. "What should I wear today?"

"I'm declaring a lazy day," Massie said in response, barely bothering to glance over her shoulder. What was the point, when she and Alicia could read one another's facial expressions by listening to what they had to say to one another? Their tone gave them away, at least when it came to their own communication.

"I'm thinking black satin shorts with a white stretchy tank top, then," Alicia said.

"And silver open toe wedged sandals?" Massie asked, raising an eyebrow as she applied her mascara to her already long, thick and curly eyelashes. "That's gonna be cute-I have a silver stretchy belt in my closet. It's hanging with the other belts. You can borrow it, if you want," Massie said, twisting the cap back onto the thick tube of black liquid.

Even their fashion senses were in synch with one another.

Maybe they had different personalities. Maybe one of them was a tardy troublemaker who was always making messes and maybe the other was a punctual perfectionist that believed everything had a place where it belonged. What did that matter, when they had all of the same likes, all the same dislikes? They had the same taste in clothing and boys, the same taste in music and movies. They even hated the same teachers and loved the same classes. Their grades were almost identical to one another's.

Their differences gave them something to talk about, while their similarities allowed them to be able to make plans without one of them sitting through something they absolutely despised.

They were meant to be best friends. That was the only way around it. So it was lucky that they had found one another.

Kristen and Dylan were the same way. One was a sporty, serious, brainiac while the other was a junk food and fun loving airhead who typically missed the punch line of the joke and ended up laughing about it hours later when everybody else had already realized that it really wasn't as funny as they had originally thought it had been.

Yet a better set of friends couldn't be found anywhere, unless somebody turned around and looked at the gorgeous pair of girls who were laughing their heads off besides them.

Sometimes it was hard to figure out whether Kristen and Dylan were better friends or if Alicia and Massie were the best friends of the grade. All that people knew was that when the four of them were together, none of them could be messed with. They had one another's backs in a way that most people had only seen in movies. They were not able to be apart for too long without going into withdrawal. The Pretty Committee were the ultimate friends, the kinds that were only seen in bad, cheesy movies from the 80's, 90's and the early 2000's, back when movies was still _good _and the boy band was the center of pop culture.

"Mass," Alicia said suddenly, poking her head of the bathroom where she was working on her make-up-Massie thanked herself silently that she would be leaving for school before she had to see what kind of a disaster Alicia had turned her bathroom into with her powdery, colorful make-up.

"Yeah?" Massie asked, turning away from her reflection to face her friend.

"I...is it bad that I feel a little bit bad for Claire?" She asked.

"What? Why would you-what are you talking about?" Massie asked, standing up and walking towards the window of her bedroom, sitting on her window seat and gazing out the window at a sulking Claire Lyons. She immediately realized just what Alicia was talking about, and a small part of her felt a little bit bad for the blonde haired girl standing by the Range Rover without a friend in the world.

"She was miserable last night on her date, nobody's talking to her in school, and we're not helping matters for her. We're the only people she actually knows," Alicia explained, making her way from the bathroom with her make-up down. She walked across the room and stood behind Massie, staring out of the window as well. "And, well, look at her," Alicia said, gesturing towards the miserable blonde.

"I know what you mean...I kind of feel a little bad myself," Massie admitted, lowering her head in shame.

She didn't know what it was about Claire, but the blonde had this drive in her to keep on fighting. She wasn't getting discouraged at how Massie kept pushing her away. She just kept trying to be friends with Massie, Dylan, Kristen and Alicia. She wanted to be a part of something and she wanted to feel like she belonged on Westchester. And despite the fact that Massie kept making that harder and harder for her, and the fact that all of Massie's friends were helping, Claire kept on fighting. She kept on trying.

It was kind of like how Massie felt the first time she ever saw Bean.

The puppy had been the smallest of all her litter. And there had been one toy that all of the dogs had been fighting over, because it was clearly the best one there was. Despite all of the dogs trying to ensure that Bean did not get that toy, the little dog kept on fighting for it. And eventually, she came out on top. She was the one who ended up playing with the squeaky little bone and she had been the one that Massie had insisted on her parents allowing her to take home.

Which added a little bit of fear to Massie. Because if Claire ended up acting the same way that Bean had, the outcome might be the same. And Massie was not going to allow Claire to end up on top. Massie refused to give up her alpha spot for anybody. She wasn't going to become less of a person and have a lower social status just because Claire Lyons couldn't learn her rightful place.

Still, there was something about her that made Massie feel bad every single time she looked at the girl who never seemed to smile and always seemed to have tears swelling up in her eyes, threatening to fall down her face.

"Well, you know what needs to be done when we feel pity for a girl we don't want to befriend and who we don't want to rebel against us," Alicia said thoughtfully and Massie could picture the devious grin forming on her face as she spoke. Massie loved that grin, because it typically came out whenever Alicia was reading Massie's thoughts. And when they could silently communicate with one another, it made Massie even more confident in their friendship.

"We give her a make-over," Massie nodded affirmatively, turning around to share a sly grin with her best friend.

"Operation make Claire an...8?" Alicia cocked an eyebrow.

"That sounds fair," Massie nodded. "We'll start tomorrow after school. Because _we," _She stood up and flipped her hair over her shoulder, starting to walk from the room. "Have dates tonight," She winked as she exited the room, not worrying about Alicia following her. She was sure that the girl would soon enough. And sure enough, she did.

"How are we going to suggest it to her? I mean, usually we just blurt it out, but I think we need to be a little less blunt and a lot more tactful with her. She seems fragile," Alicia said once she'd caught up with Massie, after Massie had stopped at the bottom of the stairs to give her a chance to catch up, since Alicia refused to ever run. She thought it ruined her image as a popular girl, because it made it look as if people wouldn't wait for her and she needed to hurry to catch up.

"I say we go all Mean Girl's style on her. We'll act like the Plastics did with Lindsay's character at lunch. Act so nice that it'll give her a cavity from our fake sweetness," Massie shrugged carelessly, pushing open the door to the house and waltzing outside. "Now hush up so she doesn't know what we're talking about." She shushed her friend as they made their way towards the Range Rover, side by side.

"Hi, Claire!" Alicia said brightly when they reached the blonde haired, adorable looking girl who looked younger than any of the other girls in the grade. "Sleep well last night?" She asked with a flawless smile as she opened the door to the Rover and climbed inside, taking her usual seat.

"Um...yeah, I did," Claire mumbled in reply as Massie lifted herself into the car, crawling into her usual seat. Claire made her way inside and went to climb into the trunk when Massie stopped her.

"You don't have to sit there. I was just joking yesterday-it's so cute that you actually did that." Massie giggled. "Sit up here with us!" She flashed her own smile at the girl.

"Here, there's always room next to me-my butt isn't that big," Alicia giggled as she patted the sleek leather of the seat besides her. "But if you try to turn on the heated seat before November, I swear to _god _I will have to kill you," She teased, making sure her smile matched her tone as she moved over to make sure there was definitely enough room for both girls.

"What are you going to do to me?" Claire whimpered as she slowly made her way to the seat besides Alicia.

"Do to you? What, do you think we're going to drop pig's blood on you or something? We're not going to release a Slam Book full of your dirty little secrets. We're not horrible people like the Fab Five," Massie giggle, tossing her head back.

"We're nice, we swear," Alicia said, giving Claire a reassuring grin.

* * *

Of course, Alicia had her own agenda for wanting to give Claire a make-over.

While she did have some sort of pity for the small, blonde haired girl that had been dragged away from her LBR friends in her hell hole of a home back in Orland-ew, she couldn't bring herself to actually help her.

But, by giving her a make-over and adjusting her inclusive and ultra shy personality into a more outgoing nature, Claire might actually get some friends. And then she would stop trying to get involved in Massie's inner circle, meaning Alicia would be able to release the breath she'd been holding since she'd met the naive little newbie, and live in peace.

So, maybe she was being just the tiniest bit selfish. What did it matter? She was pretty sure that Massie wasn't going to question her logic because it made all of them look good-as if they were working for the greater good-by taking an LBR and turning her into something a little bit closer to a B-lister. Besides, it wasn't like Massie would argue that it was a safe plan. By ensuring how great Claire became and who her friends were, there was no way she could ever pose a threat to them.

Maybe she'd need to be acting as if she were a sweet, innocent person without any other motives besides wanting to be a nice person. She was pretty sure she could pull it off. She'd been putting on that act with teachers for as far back as she could remember. Now all she had to do was switch it up a bit so that her peers believed she was a wonderful person as well. And since Massie was an expert at making sure everybody believed whatever she wanted them to believe, Alicia was just going to have to follow her lead. After all, nobody did anything better than Massie Block, not when it came to tricking people.

"Why are you doing this?" Claire muttered as the Range Rover stopped in front of Dylan's simple A-frame house. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked, not looking up from the floor.

"Seriously? You have to ask?" Massie asked.

"Kuh-Laire, you're depressing. You act like you're afraid we're going to beat you if you talk too loud or make eye contact or something!" Alicia said in exasperation, rolling her eyes as she leaned back against her seat. "You're super shy and really inclusive. It's not attractive, and you _could _be attractive. If you just had a little bit of confidence," Alicia explained.

"Boys are drawn to confident girls the same way we're drawn to confident guys. Confidence is the sexiest quality somebody can have. We could get guys like...oh, I don't know...Cam Fisher, maybe, just because he's my best friend, eating out of the palm of your hand." Massie said with a glimmer to her eyes.

"Oh, um, thanks...but I don't really think I need help with _that," _Claire said.

"Forget Cam then!" Alicia said, cutting her off from whatever else the blonde might have wanted to add. "We can get any guy to want you. As long as it isn't Derrington, because that's Massie's man. Besides, who doesn't love a make-over? They're fun!" She giggled.

"And even if you don't like a guy, it's super fun to walk around knowing how hot you look and knowing that guys are hitting on you and staring at you. It gives the allusion that you're so much better than you are. And I love that feeling. I love knowing that guys think I'm the world's greatest creation. Alicia loves it, too. As girls, we're attention swanks, and if we're getting from the male population, we want it even more." Massie informed her, checking over her shoulder to see if Dylan was coming yet.

"Want's a swank?" Claire asked as Dylan opened the front door of her house.

"A whore," Alicia answered bluntly. "Massie's been trying not to swear too much lately, so she's taken to creating her own vocabulary of swear words. Frudge is my favorite one, but I still prefer saying f-"

"Alicia!" Massie gasped as Dylan opened the door to the Rover and climbed inside, pausing for a second to gawk at Claire's presence.

"What? You're the little priss who decided she didn't want to swear anymore. I didn't make any such promise. I can say whatever I want," Alicia said with a smug smile, sticking her tongue out at Massie who reached into the cooler besides her, tossing a handful of ice at her best friend with a playful laugh as she rolled her eyes.

"Ooops," Massie said, flashing an innocent smile, some of the ice bouncing from Alicia and onto Claire.

"Oh," Alicia said, narrowing her eyes and turning to face Claire. "It is _so _on, right, Lyons?" She asked.

Claire looked up at her with watery eyes, and for the first time since the girls had met her, her face broke out into a smile. Neither Alicia nor Massie could believe what they were seeing, and Dylan watched on with that same confused expression on her face, going unnoticed by her so-called friends and the school's newest LBR.

* * *

Dylan Marvil wasn't honestly sure of what she had just walked into. All she knew was that her friends were ignoring her and paying attention to Claire. And that just didn't make any sense.

Dylan was not an LBR and there was no way that she could ever be an LBR. Who would ever consider making her anything short of an A-Lister, when they looked at who her mother was? Besides, despite her heavy body, she was still gorgeous and boys still turned their heads to check her out as she passed by. Girls still envied her for her hair and her face and her skin. She hadn't heard of a single boy being interested in Claire or a single girl being jealous of anything about her, besides the fact that she lived with Massie Block. So what made Claire so special that she was getting attention over Dylan?

"Hey, guys," Dylan said, sliding over into her seat in the limo with her head held high and her nose in the air.

"Are you practicing for your coronation or something? Because you look like a royal bitch," Alicia responded, giggling as she stopped her ice-war with Massie and Claire to turn her attention onto her red-haired best friend with her haughty, holier-than-thou stance taken on. Maybe it was a little extreme, but it was what she felt needed to be done.

"It was a joke," She said, unable to bring a witty response that would be clever enough to get by without a freak out from Massie about respect. So, she just lowered her head and accepted defeat. She hated the taste of defeat, but she was accepting it.

"Really?" Claire asked, looking up at the ginger with sparkling eyes. This was the best Claire had looked since the girls had met her, with the exception of their little make-over experiment the previous night. "Because where I come from, jokes are funny," She said with an innocent expression on her face but acid dripping from her tone.

Massie and Alicia turned to face one another, rolling their eyes but their shocked expressions flashing across their faces anyway. And that was when Dylan realized what was going on.

They weren't being nice to Claire because they suddenly felt bad for her. They were being nice to Claire because they had some devious and probably cruel plan up their sleeve. They were doing something to ensure that the entire school was reminded of their popularity. And while Dylan loved the idea, she couldn't believe that her friends would try to do something that would probably take a lot of effort-as innocent and scared as Claire looked, Dylan was sure she had some fight in her-when they still needed dates for Homecoming if they didn't want Skye Hamilton to crush them like a bug.

"Oh, Dyl, guess what?" Massie chirped, obviously trying to ease the tensions between the red haired girl and the blonde. "Derrington asked me out last night. We're a thing," She said with a smile.

"Really?" Dylan asked, bouncing excitedly in her seat. "I think Plovert was going to ask me out last night, but we had to leave so Claire would make her curfew," Dylan said, shooting daggers at Claire with her eyes as she cut herself off for a moment.

"But I don't-OW!" Claire stopped her statement as Alicia elbowed her in the gut to keep her quiet.

"Anyways, he text me after our date and asked me if I wanted to see a movie with him tonight. Is that alright?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not? Leesh and I have dates tonight anyways. That cutie new boy at Briarwood, Josh Hotz? He's Derrington's new best friend and since Derrington and I are going to get some dinner or something, he thought it would be adorable if Josh and Alicia got together, then we could always double," Massie said brightly after dismissing Dylan's good news.

Dylan sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest, containing her pout to avoid an anger from Massie as they rode towards Kristen's, the alpha and beta giggling together about their date while the blonde who had worked her way into their impossibly tight circle was hanging on every word. Things were going wrong at OCD and Dylan didn't like where they were heading. It wasn't good that LBR's were apparently more important to the PC's leaders than the other members.

And it didn't make sense that Massie and Alicia felt the need to rid claire of any danger she might hold in order to protect their own social standing. Claire Lyons did not pose any threat to them.

Something was up and Dylan was going to figure out what it was.

Of course, Dylan wasn't completely wicked. She did feel an ounce of pity for Claire Lyons, the petite and pale blonde from Orlando that just couldn't seem to get the hint that she didn't belong in Westchester and never would. Maybe she had some kind of weirdo case of amnesia that made her forget everything from day to day, like in that old movie _50 First Dates? _

Even when the Pretty Committee got her all dolled up, she didn't fit in and it was clear she didn't belong. She sat there all stiff and confused, as if she didn't know what to do with herself. She walked awkwardly in high heels and she didn't know how to talk to boys. She couldn't flirt and she couldn't flounce the right way. She was just so awkward and Dylan was surprised Massie was still helping her, when her motto for cheerleading was that awkward girls would always be out. They couldn't be taught how to have confidence.

So, yes, there was some pity inside of Dylan for the girl sitting before her, but she was so overcome by a confusion infused anger that she couldn't grasp what the hell was happening around her. How could Claire Lyons be sharing the Beta's seat in the limo that only ever housed the Pretty Committee, unless they were feeling particularly generous?

Maybe Massie and Alicia had a plan, but it wasn't good enough for Dylan. The story just wasn't lining up.

* * *

Massie could tell by the look behind Dylan's emerald, cat-like eyes that she had something running through her red haired read. And she was sure it wasn't anything that would be any good for her.

Of course, knowing Dylan, it was only something petty. Some sort of jealousy that was going to have Massie rolling her eyes as soon as she was told the story. Dylan probably didn't understand why Claire was sitting besides Alicia and why she and Massie were acting as if they actually cared about her and what she had to say.

She removed her phone from her pocket, sending a quick text to Dylan. It was never anything negative to make sure some damage control was done to manage her social status and her popularity.

**Massie Block: We don't like Kuh-Laire  
Dylan Marvil: You sure?  
Massie Block: We're ensuring that she knows her place.  
Dylan Marvil: By being nice?  
Massie Block: With her own friends, she won't try to intrude.  
Dylan Marvil: Are you threatened by her or something?  
Massie Block: What?  
Dylan Marvil: Why do we need to stop her from trying to fit in?  
Massie Block: Because she keeps fighting back.  
Dylan Marvil: She could encourage others to do that too...  
Massie Block: Exactly. That's why we're done with her  
Dylan Marvil: Sometimes you're pretty brilliant  
Massie Block: That's why I'm the alpha  
Dylan Marvil: This is very true. What's the plan?  
Massie Block: We turn her into a B-lister, at most  
Dylan Marvil: *Gasp*  
Massie Block: I don't want her complaining to her parents  
Dylan Marvil: Cry baby, always causing her mother to tell Kendra what you do  
Massie Block: She's such a has-been.  
Dylan Marvil: This is kind of damage control, too  
Massie Block: Explain  
Dylan Marvil: People will think we're super nice for making her so popular  
Massie Block: Exactly my plan**

She pressed the top of the phone and locked it with a smug smile, even though she hadn't been thinking about what other people would think about her after the make-over. Her whole reason for doing this was to protect herself from a rebellion that Claire might start. To protect her entire clique from going under because of one stubborn girl's refusal to learn her place.

She was taking pity on Claire, that much was certain, but it didn't mean she wanted anybody to think that she was taking pity on her. Because that made her look weak.

Maybe she should start to reevaluate her choices.

"Major gossip points," Kristen exclaimed, climbing into the Range Rover with a smile as she settled into her seat besides Dylan, pulling the door shut behind her, not even noticing Claire's presence besides the beta.

"How many points?" Alicia asked, narrowing her dark eyes.

Alicia refused to ever be beaten when it came to gossip points, and she was neck in neck with the other two members at the current moment. Massie gave gossip and accepted points, but she was not part of the game. It would be foolish to reward herself for winning the game, after all, and she was in charge of counting the points.

"At least two," Kristen shrugged, unzipping her sweatshirt to reveal the clingy black tank top she was wearing with the low v-neck. "But that doesn't even matter. Cam Fisher has a date tonight! With some girl from OCD who _isn't _a member of the Pretty Committee," She exclaimed in shock as she kicked off her sweatpants to reveal a pair of red skinny jeans, rolled at the ankles into capris. She kicked off her Pumas and slipped on red and black checkered TOMs. _  
_

"What? Where'd you hear this from?" Alicia gasped.

"Kemp text me this morning. Apparently Cam was telling him when he picked him up for school today." Kristen said, removing the braids from her hair and shaking out her full head of dirty blonde hair.

"I don't know...maybe Kemp was just trying to make you forget about Cam," Dylan said. "He was checking you out last night, remember?" Dylan reminded her.

"Actually," Claire spoke up. "I can verify that Kent's telling the truth. Cam has a date tonight." she said.

"His name is _Kemp," _Massie said coldly. "And how can you be so sure?" She wondered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because his date is with me," Claire said with a smile.

"What?" Kristen said, jaw dropping as she stared at her compact mirror, working on adding more make-up to her face.

"You're kidding, right?" Dylan's eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"I told you," Alicia smirked at Massie.

But Massie didn't say anything. She didn't need to reevaluate anything anymore. She knew what she was doing and her plan had already hit her. Claire didn't deserve a place in Westchester because she didn't belong. And Massie wasn't going to be cruel by letting her forget that. Claire needed to be reminded so that she didn't try to adjust and get too comfortable in a town that didn't want her.

She removed her phone from her pocket and began a series of texts.

**Massie Block: Derr, can you do me a favor?  
Massie Block: Leesh, call Olivia Ryan  
Massie Block: Kris, you're going out with Kemp tonight. Double date with Cam  
Massie Block: Dyl, make sure Plovert falls for you like crazy**

**Derrington: What's up, babe?  
Massie Block: Derr, can you get Cam to go on a date with my friend Olivia tonight?  
Derrington: He has a date already...  
Massie Block - Derrington: Olivia Ryan really has a thing for him&Kris wanted to go out with Kemp tonight...  
Derrington: Do I get a treat if I do it?  
Massie Block-Derrington: If you succeed ;)  
Derrington: I've got it!**

**Kristen Gregory: Mass! I like Cam though! And I don't wanna double with him and Claire!  
****Massie Block-Kristen Gregory: Don't be stupid. You're going with Cam and Olivia Ryan  
****Kristen Gregory: And then he'll see how smart I am!  
Massie Block-Kristen Gregory: Exactly **

**Dylan Marvil: Plovert's already wrapped around my lil finger  
Massie Block-Dylan Marvil: Make sure of that. He better be your bf by tonight  
Dylan Marvil: I'm on it!**

**Alicia Rivera; For?  
Massie Block-Alicia Rivera: Does she still want into the PC?  
Alicia Rivera: Of course!  
Massie Block-Alicia Rivera: She's on probation  
Alicia Rivera: What's she gotta do?  
Massie Block-Alicia Rivera: Go on a date with Cam.  
Alicia Rivera: She's got it covered  
Massie Block-Alicia Rivera: And get him over Claire and onto Kristen. Or herself. Or Anybody other than Claire  
Alicia Rivera: Done**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixteen And Never Been Dissed  
A Clique AU Fan Fiction Series  
Chapter 6: Boys Will Be Boys**

**_A/N: And here is a little treat where I will feature the first chapter that is completely about the boys and from the boys' perspectives. Please let me know what you think about this addition to the story and if I should incorporate the boys' points of view later on in the story as well or if I should merely leave it to the girls to tell the story. Also, I know that some of the guys technically didn't attend Briarwood, but I need them to for the story to work. So they do._**

Derrick Harrington was pretty sure his life was going good.

He was the star athlete on the soccer team, the most popular boy at Briarwood-the boy that every guy wanted to be and who every girl wanted to be with. He was an incredible goalie with decent grades and a killer sense of humor. He had always been told he was pretty attractive, and he had proof, if one considered the many girls who flirted with him whenever he was at a public establishment proof. Besides that, he had the best friends that anybody could ever wish for.

And then there was his new girlfriend, Massie Block.

There was something about Massie that made people stop and look twice. She was gorgeous, that much couldn't be denied. And on top of her beauty, she had a smoking body that Derrick could touch and stare at and dream about for hours-and he usually did just that. She was the most popular girl over at OCD and she was the head cheerleader.

Derrick wished that he was able to be at that school on Fridays so he could see her walk around in that short little skirt she wore with the tight fitting belly shirt.

But it was was probably a good thing that he wasn't at her school, because if he ever saw another guy staring at her, there would be problems. He would have to break a guy's jaw if he looked at Massie the wrong way, and if he dared to disrespect her, he would be lucky if he was still breathing the next morning.

So, his life was going pretty well.

Until he got the text from Massie asking him to do the impossible. She wanted him to make Cam break his date with a girl he seemed to be pretty crazy about and go out with some airhead that was constantly bouncing around from Derrick, to Cam to Plovert to Kemp and then back again. Cam would never go for it, and not just because he didn't want a date with Olivia Ryan.

Cam was all about honor and respect. He was a gentleman and he would never break a date with a girl, especially for another girl.

"Cam," Derrick sighed, sliding into his desk besides Cam in homeroom, the first time he had seen his best friend all morning. "I need you to do me a favor," He muttered, knowing exactly how Cam would react when he heard what Derrick was asking from him.

"Thanks for the good morning. Nice to see you too," Cam rolled his eyes, a teasing grin aimed at Derrick as he spoke. "Whaddya need?"

"Massie text me this morning..."

"Do you want me to tell Josh you're ditching him to bang Massie?" Cam asked, shooting Derrick a look. "Because if you and Massie have sex, I have to kill you. That girl's like a sister to me, remember? Do you know how awkward it was when Alicia dared me to kiss her at her party that one year? I didn't know what to do," Cam shook his head.

"I'm not having sex with her!" Derrick said, shaking his head.

"Why not? Are you gay?" Cam asked, turning serious.

"What the hell? You just told me I couldn't have sex with her," Derrick rolled his eyes.

"I didn't think you'd listen. I told Kemp that and he said he wouldn't tell me all the kinky details," Cam rolled his eyes.

"Why would you need to tell Kemp that?" Derrick paused.

Kemp was constantly making perverted, sexist jokes that degraded women. It was a part of his personality. Derrick had never minded when he made those jokes in regards to Massie, as long as he kept it more respectful than he normally did, because he knew that Massie was too much of a feminist to ever fall for Kemp's charm.

But if Cam had ever felt the need to tell him to keep his hands off Massie and keep it clean, there must have been a moment or two in time when Kemp had been more than just a friend to Massie.

Everybody knew how the friendships worked when it came to the Briarwood boys and the OCD Divas. That was why it had shocked everybody when Alicia and Kemp had gone a date the previous night. Just thinking it was wrong and made Derrick want to go and flush it out of his brain. It seemed nasty and dirty, as wrong as incest was.

Alicia and Kemp were the best friends, who acted like brother and sister at all times. Massie and Cam were the kind of friends that were always told they should just go ahead and date already, even though they always thought of one another as siblings. Except for Massie's little crush on Cam over the summer and the feelings Cam had had for Massie over the entire course of the eighth grade. Kristen and Plovert were the brainiacs who were always whispering about something the rest of the group was too stupid to understand. They acted like they were already in a relationship. And then there was Derrick and Dylan, even if Dylan did weird him out a little bit from time to time. He stilled cared about her, as she was the first friend he had made in Westchester.

Besides Cam, of course.

Derrick's first party in Westchester had been at Dylan's mother's New Year's Eve party with the crazy name the guys always got wrong. He had been in about fourth grade, maybe fifth, and he and Cam had been there because of some crazy club Cam's mother was in at the moment. They had met Dylan and instantly been impressed with her boy-ish ways.

But that same night Derrick had spotted Massie and he hadn't stopped thinking about her ever since. Cam already knew her and was the one to introduce them to one another. From the time they were in elementary school, Cam had been Derrick's wingman.

"They went on a couple of dates freshman year. You knew that," Cam said, blowing a piece of shaggy hair away from his eyes. "They weren't anything serious. They didn't even kiss," Cam shrugged.

Derrick still didn't like that Kemp Hurley, notorious player who was famous for getting any girl he wanted, not only had a crush on his girlfriend-besides his strong feelings of lust towards Kristen Gregory-but had actually gotten to go on multiple dates with her. That kind of stuff didn't fly very well with Derrick. He didn't like it and he never would.

"What do you need?" Cam asked, suddenly remembering the favor that Derrick had asked of him.

"Massie's got this friend, Olivia, with a huge crush on you..."He said, trailing off as he saw the smile begin to fade away from Cam's face.

"Olivia Ryan? That ditzy blonde with the nose job? You've got to be kidding me. Does Massie actually think I'd want to go out on a date with _her?" _Cam shook his head with a frown there. "This is a joke, right?"

"Massie was just wondering if you could go out with her for one night. Besides, Kristen can only go on group dates and you know Kemp wants a chance to get with her. You're being a bad friend," Derrick said, using whatever he had to try and convince Cam. Because Massie had promised a treat and Derrick was going to get it, whether it killed him or not.

"When?" Cam relented.

"Tonight," Derrick said.

"I have a date."

"With Olivia," Derrick said.

"With Claire."

"Please?"

"No."

"Think about Kemp."

"She can't go with you and Josh?"

"I barely want Josh there."

"You're being the selfish one."

"Cam!" Derrick slammed his hands down on the desk. "You're my best friend, you know that better than anyone. So can you please just do me this favor? Besides, Claire and Olivia look alike. It's not like you know either of them all that well that you can judge based on personalities," Derrick reasoned.

"Olivia's a total airhead," Cam muttered, but said nothing more as Derrick flashed him an angry scowl, signaling that he needed to stop talking, and he needed to stop talking almost immediately, if not sooner. Derrick's looks tended to be pretty scary.

"Cam, please? Be a friend," Derrick sighed as the teacher began attendance. "I need this. Massie is depending on me to get this arranged for one of her friends. I really don't want to upset her. I really like her," He said, the pleading showing in his dark eyes.

"Fine," Cam relented. "But you owe me. Big time-I mean, you have to be my Home Ec partner today and you have to actually try this time around, no matter what you think it's going to say about you," He threatened, narrowing his eyes back at his best friend, who responded with a playful grin and a sigh of relief, reaching out to playfully punch his best friend in the arm.

He removed his phone from his pocket and typed up a text to Massie.

**Derrick Harrington: Cam agreed to go on the date with Olivia tonight.  
Massie Block: You are the best boyfriend ever 3 xoxo  
Derrick Harrington: Good enough that you'll ditch Alicia for alone time?  
Massie Block: Chicks before Dicks, sorry babe. IK you put bros before hoes  
Derrick Harrington: But you're not a hoe  
Massie Block: Compliments will get you everywhere :)  
Derrick Harrington: You're a very selfish girl. And quite spoiled  
Massie Block: Don't you love it?  
Derrick Harrington: I feel as though that wasn't a question...  
Massie Block: You catch on fast! So did you hear the good news?  
Derrick Harrington: They announced Homecoming court?  
Massie Block: YES! Did you hear yet?  
Derrick Harrington: They're announcing who's on it right now  
Massie Block: The first sophomore in the HISTORY of BOCD to ever make court is...  
Derrick Harrington: Congratulations, babe. I figured you'd get on it though.  
Massie Block: I am super excited! There's a meeting after school to figure things out  
Derrick Harrington: Like?  
Massie Block: Like who is walking out with who, duh!  
Derrick Harrington: You mean they give you a date?  
Massie Block: No, it just means that I walk out with one of the guys on court  
Derrick Harrington: Like a date...  
Massie Block: I was probably going stag anyways...  
Derrick Harrington: I thought you and I were going together  
Massie Block: You never asked.  
Derrick Harrington: You're my girl. I ain't sharing you with anyone. Even friends  
Massie Block: One of the Homecoming Princes walks me out, Der  
Derrick Harrington: Who's on Court?  
Massie Block: Chris Abely (Senior), Harris Fisher (Senior), Griffin Hastings (Junior) and Dune Baxter (Junior)  
Derrick Harrington: You better be walking out with Harris  
Massie Block: Are you threatened by the others?  
Derrick Harrington: No, just Chris-but I know Harris won't try anything on you. Who are the girls?  
Massie Block: Missy Cambridge, Becca Brie, and Skye Hamilton, of course  
Derrick Harrington: I don't even know any of them besides Skye  
Massie Block: Becca is her beta, but she's not the brightest beta on the bar (ballet term)  
Derrick Harrington: Missy?  
Massie Block: A girl in her dance class at BADS. She's one of the DSL daters. I g2g-xoxo  
Derrick Harrington: See you later ;)**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually going to try today..."Derrick Harrington rolled his eyes as he settled at a table in the back of the Home Economics room with Cam Fisher and Kemp Hurley besides him.

Cam was normally pretty smart, but he had a goofy sense of humor and was an idiot when it came to doing anything for himlself. Kemp was just an odd guy who was always saying something random, nine times out of ten. It was just his character.

Derrick, however, was a prodigy in the kitchen and all of his friends knew it, even if he tried to hide it at school. They always fought over who his partner in this class would be, because he knew what he was doing more so than any of the other guys, except for Dempsey Solomon, but Derrick still hadn't figured out if Dempsey preferred skirts or pants. Today, however, Derrick was going to be doing his best because his relationship with Massie depended on it. And that relationship meant more to him than any reputation he could ever dream of having. Massie meant more to him than his place on the soccer team, and the sad thing was, all of his friends knew it already.

They'd been working for a while and they were about to pour the cake batter into a bowl-they were guys and it only made sense that they would be using a box to make their cake. Besides, it wasn't like they would ever need to know how to make it by scratch. If a woman asked a man to bake a cake, she better be happy with a store bought cake or one made from a box, if she was luck enough to have a guy that could waste thirty minutes on a cake to please her.

"Kemp, can you pour the batter into that bowl?" Derrick asked, nodding towards the stack of kitchen items at the edge of the table. "I need to check with Massie about something." He said, reaching for the phone that had been going off for most of the class with Massie's custom ringtone that he'd picked out just for her.

"Cam, pour it in," Kemp said, grabbing the bowl and holding it out with that infamous goofy grin on his face. Cam shrugged as he took the batter and tilted the bowl, pouring it into Kemp's bowl. "More batter!" He insisted a few seconds later. "Cam! This is like some sort of mysterious, bottomless bowl!" He exclaimed as he stared down into the depth of the bowl.

Derrick slammed his phone down, the message to Massie still unread, and turned his attention to his friends, a look of complete and utter shock forming before it was quickly replaced by a look of disgust and anger.

"That's not a bowl! It's a colander!" Derrick said, slamming his fist down on the table to grab their attention. "You use that for spaghetti to drain the water out! That's why it has _holes _in it," Derrick said, trying to remain calm as he stared at the pile of raw cake that was puddling around Kemp's feet on the ground before them. He was going to get the worst grade of his life, on the one day he actually attempted in this god damn class. And he was going to have to kill his friends for being such complete and utter idiots.

"You moron," Cam said, reaching out and slapping Kemp on the back of the head, a goofy grin in place.

Clearly he was taking whatever humor out of this conversation that Derrick was missing.

"You're the one that poured the batter!" Kemp said, slamming the dripping colander down onto the table.

"_You _got the bowl with the holes in it," Cam shot back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's a cylinder," Kemp said softly, lowering his gaze to his shoes.

"It's a calendar," Cam insisted.

"It's a _colander!" _Derrick snapped, rolling his eyes as he turned his back to his friends. Sometimes they were too dumb for even his own liking.

* * *

Cam Fisher was not very happy with Derrick Harrington.

Yes, the two boys had been best friends since the day they had met. And yes, Derrick had always put their friendship first, always worrying more about Cam's needs than his own. But sometimes Derrick was a lousy friend, and as of late, his selfish actions were getting more and more frequent.

For example, one could consider Massie Block, the first girl that either of them ever liked. And in all technicalities, Cam had dibs. He had been born and raised with Massie Block, living next door to her until she started the sixth grade and moved to an even bigger house, because her mother insisted that there was no reason to live in a simple little house when they could afford to live luxuriously. Massie's mom was always going on kicks like that when she wanted to switch things up a bit.

Cam had liked Massie since they were five years old. There was something about her that was different from the other girls and he loved that about her. Then, Derrick Harrington entered the picture and met her at Merri-Lee Marvil's Annual New Years Yves party when Cam's mom was doing something for some stupid club she had joined, dragging the boys to the party. They had spotted Massie and she'd come racing over to greet him, wrapping her arms around him in a big hug, and suddenly Derrick was pulling her attention away from him. The next day, Derrick let Cam know that he had a crush on Massie.

Ever since then, the boys had been competing to win her affections. And for a while, Cam had actually thought he was winning. He made his crush public knowledge back in the eighth grade and all through freshman year, Massie was acting sort of interested in him. But now, the Homecoming Princess that she was was going to break his heart right in two, because she was dating Derrick, who was his best friend. And Cam had figured it would happen by the time their date was announced. And he'd been miserable and seen that Claire girl. She was so different from everything that Massie was, he had decided to make an effort. Dating her could either heal his wounds from Massie, or Massie could be overcome by jealousy and dump Derrick, begging Cam for a chance.

He didn't really care which it was, but he wanted it to be the second one more than he should.

* * *

Sometimes, Kemp Hurley wondered why he was friends with the people he was friends with.

It wasn't that there was anything wrong with his particular group of friends. It was just that they were all just a little too perfect, a little too good looking and a little too rich. They were a little too much of everything, and while that might balance their friendship out a bit so they didn't seem like five perfect guys tossed together, it drove Kemp insane. And not in the good way like a hot girl would drive a guy insane.

Take Josh Hotz, for example.

He was the school's newest bad boy, the rebel without a cause and the universal definition of a bad ass. He had gotten expelled from his last school, and nobody seemed to care that it was for a mediocre and lame reason, like pulling the fire alarm. He broke the Briarwood dress code by wearing his Yankees baseball hat everyday, and backwards at that. He had an incredible sense of style, of course, wearing perfectly tailored Ralph Lauren clothes with matching cologne. And to top it off, he was gorgeous in the way you would see on TV shows about private schools with their model-worthy male population.

Then, to top it all off, he had a date with Alicia Rivera, the girl that most guys who have known her their entire lives can't even get.

And it wasn't that Kemp was jealous of that. He had his own fair share of females eating out of the palm of his hand. And he had even gone on a date with Alicia the previous night. Besides, he had a thing for the amber eyed alpha that he wished he could get into bed already, because that would move him up on the social ladder.

Yeah, Kemp thought Kristen was hot, smart, funny and an amazing athlete. She was the ideal girlfriend and he was sure that it would be a fun time with her, just to see her reaction to his obvious and over the top sexual pick up lines, but he wanted to be with Massie, and the entire school knew it. Alicia knew it and Derrick knew it. Heck, even Cam knew it, even if the husky-eyed boy didn't want to admit that he knew it.

Kemp wanted Massie, but she was with Derrick, and that meant he wasn't going to get her. But that didn't mean he had to give up. And he wasn't going to, not without a fight at the very least. Because what he wanted, he got.

Which would explain why he was skipping soccer practice that day and racing over to OCD, which was right across the street, as soon as school was over. He knew that the cheerleading team had the night off from practice so that the seniors could hold tryouts for the upcoming underclassmen, and even though Massie was the captain, the team was still based on tradition that seniors ran tryouts. All two of them.

That worked for Kemp, though, because when he pulled into the parking lot, Massie was sitting on the steps leading up to school with her knees bent, holding up a book against them as her amber eyes darted across the pages at a speed Kemp couldn't believe. She was twirling a strand of dark brown hair around her purple painted finger tips, the very tip of her dark hair tickling her lips, with her tongue peeking out just a little bit as she concentrated. She was just so adorable sometimes, that Kemp forgot about his need to get her into bed, and simply dreamed about taking her out on a date and enjoying some alone time with her.

He smirked pushing in a mix CD she had made for him for the rare occasions when he gave her a ride places, turning the volume up before honking on the horn.

_ Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby; Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby; Listen to Iron Maiden maybe with me_

Her head snapped up from the book, a bright smile taking over her face when she spotted him, snapping the book shut and shoving it into her bag. She stood up gracefully, pushing her sunglasses back down to cover her eyes as she descended the stairs and made her way towards his car, climbing into the passenger's seat of his fire red Ferrari-his new car for the semester. Kemp constantly needed new cars because he was constantly totaling his cars. This one was a convertible with leather interior and a killer sound system. His dad kept buying him better cars, assuming he would take better care of them. He was wrong every single time.

"Thank god you're here. I thought that Heidi Sprout a Chest and Becca Smells Like Brie Cheese would have me help them run tryouts, since I'm the captain, but apparently Becca is all pissed at me because I'm on homecoming court and that means she has more competition because she won't get the runner-up to Skye, because I'm probably going to be. She's such a bitch," Massie rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I told Isaac not to pick me and the girls up until six, and then I found out I wasn't running tryouts. When I called Isaac, he said he was bringing Bean to the groomer's for me and then to the Vet's so he seriously couldn't come until six. Then, when I found out Alicia didn't have any meetings, I asked her to bring me home but she has dance class immediately after school so she couldn't drop me off home and I wasn't going to sit at BADS with Skye Hamilton and the DSL daters if Becca's all pissy at me. Dylan whatever it was meeting for today was canceled and she already knew so her mom picked her up after lunch because she has gym and study hall and she went home early to start planning her party for when she turns sixteen in two months. Like seriously? My birthday's next month and I'm not planning yet. Get over yourself. I refuse to get into a car that is owned by Kuh-Laire Lyons' family, and Kristen has soccer tryouts until _seven," _Massie complained and Kemp was shocked that she got that all out in one breath.

"Why didn't you call Derrick?" Kemp wondered.

"Well, I did," Massie said thoughtfully. "He said he had practice. Aren't you on the team?" She frowned.

"I skipped today," Kemp shrugged it off. "I thought he would too so he could spend time with you. But I'm free until seven, and that's when all of our dates happen to get free as well. So, what do you want to do until then?" He asked.

"Could we go to Pinkberry?" Massie asked, eyes growing wide.

"Whatever your little heart desires," Kemp smiled at the girl sitting besides him. And his smile only widened as she met his smile with one of her own, reaching forward to blare the radio even more, singing along to the mix of slow yet upbeat pop songs that nobody listened to anymore. Kemp smirked to himself as he started to drive, one hand on the wheel and one wrapping itself around Massie Block's shoulders.

Maybe this wasn't a date to her, but to him? It was everything.

* * *

"Where the hell is Kemp?" Derrick snapped, walking towards Josh, Cam and Plovert who were waiting for him by his truck.

He was absolutely livid that day, and all of the fault was on Kemp Hurley's shoulders. The other three boys knew that Derrick was going to kick Kemp's ass as soon as he saw him, so they opted to just let Derrick's anger run it's course. They didn't want to deal with him.

There was no way he could give all three guys a ride home in his two person pick-up truck. They had a system and their system involved Kemp bringing Cam and Plovert home every day and bringing them to school because they all lived close to him, and he had the most room in his car. Derrick brought Josh home, because Josh lived next door to him and could only fit one other person in his vehicle. If one of them wasn't able to do that, a text was sent so another boy could offer to drive. And when Kemp happened to be the one who bailed, it was a big deal because his car fit four people, or five if the law was forgotten about. Today he had totally bailed without any sort of notice to the boys to make other arrangements.

And their coach had made him stay late after practice to grill him about what had happened to Kemp. And Derrick hadn't known which had only ended up with him getting into even more trouble for not keeping better track of his team. As if it was Derrick's fault. He wasn't the captain of the team, that spot went to Danny Robins who was a senior and the star left wingman on the team. But next year everybody believed Derrick would be the captain. If his friends didn't mess that up for him.

"Well? Are any of you losers going to call him and figure out what the hell happened to him or are you going to climb into the back of my truck and kill one another over who gets to ride in the cab with me? Don't just stare at me like you're stupid. Can you assholes figure out where that dick disappeared to? Because I swear to god I already want to kill him after Home Ec today, and he's not helping his case by bailing on his friends in order to go and do whatever he's doing with whoever he's doing it-is that him? In the red convertible blaring _All The Pretty Girls?" _Derrick cut himself off, squinting across the parking lot at the car approaching them.

"That's his Ferrari. And now we can even figure out who the mystery girl is," Plovert said cheerfully.

"Wait a second...I know those sunglasses...I know that _outfit. _I _bought _her that outfit..."Cam said, closing his eyes and turning away from Kemp's car. If any other guy made a comment like that, people would question his sexuality. But because it was Cam and because he was making it about a girl who was obviously Massie, there was no question about it. Cam always bought her a new outfit, whether it was for her birthday or Christmas or whatever, because he knew how she liked clothes and he knew what she liked. Besides, Cam wasn't the type to give gifts that weren't from the heart. He usually spent close to two hundred dollars on presents for Massie, because he lived to spoil his best friend. Nobody could blame him for wanting to keep Massie happy.

"Massie's in a car with Kemp. Why the hell is _my _girlfriend in a car with _him?" _Derrick growled, narrowing his eyes as he clenched his fists, turning his full attention onto the approaching car.

"Derrick!" Massie giggled, leaning across the passenger's side door, a large smile on her face. "You'll never guess what I did today! Kempy took me to Pinkberry because I was having the _worst _day ever, and then I was saying how I wished I knew how to drive, since I'll be sixteen next month so he took me to this old field and let me drive his car!" She exclaimed brightly.

"I don't understand what you're doing with him." Derrick said flatly.

"He didn't feel up to going to practice. He said he felt sick, and he saw me on the steps waiting for Isaac to finish with Bean or for Kristen's mom to get there, whatever came first, and he took pity on me. It's no big deal. Nothing happened," She said, her smile freezing on her face as the brightness left her eyes.

"He felt sick so he went to Pinkberry and let you drive his car when you've never been behind a wheel before?" Derrick asked suspiciously, eyeing the arm that Kemp still had tossed carelessly around her seat.

"Derrick, this seriously isn't a big deal. I'm your girlfriend and I wouldn't cheat on you. Especially with your best friend. Especially with your best friend who also happens to be my best friend's crush. I'm not Skye Hamilton. I'm not a slut. I mean, I know that's your type, but I'm not her," Massie said crossly, immediately turning on her bitch mode, the one Cam was always warning the guys about.

"Skye's my type?" Derrick asked, pausing in his anger. "Where did you hear that from?"

"You made out with her behind the bleachers after the championship game last year. Clearly you enjoy making out with girls almost immediately after talking to them about a relationship," Massie replied bitterly, her arms crossing across her chest.

"Kemp told you about that?" Derrick asked, turning white.

"Yeah, he did." Massie said flatly, mimicking his earlier tone. "I don't care that it happened. I have no right to, because we weren't together yet. But it does make me wonder how much I mean to you when you did the exact same thing with her. The only difference is that I was actually foolish enough to want to be your girlfriend. Maybe I was wrong about that," She snapped.

"Massie, come on, let's not do anything we might regret," Cam said, taking a step towards the car.

"Shut it, Fisher," Massie snapped. "Derrick, I'm going to give you some time to figure out your trust issues. Josh, have fun on your solo date with Alicia. Plovert, Fisher, get in the car. You need to get home so you can get ready for your dates tonight. Kemp, you have a date to get ready for, too," Massie sighed, turning her attention away from Derrick and onto Kemp. "Let's go," She snapped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sixteen And Never Been Kissed  
A Clique AU Fan Fiction Series  
Chapter 7: A Date To Remember **

Alicia Rivera changed her entire idea for her outfit. Massie Block wasn't coming so she could add some more variety, no longer having a need to coordinate outfits with her alpha. Besides, Josh had sent her a text to say they weren't going out for dinner now, they would instead be going to see a movie. Her outfit was much too formal for that plan, so she switched into a short, floral print halter dress in bright yellows, oranges and reds. She wore it with a red pair of wedged heels, allowing her pedicured toenails to be seen by the tiniest of peep toes. Her hair was loose and curled around her face and her make-up minimal.

Josh had picked her up right on time, full filling every fantasy she had ever had about dating. He came to the door with a bouquet of red roses, handing them to her with a tight lipped smile, introducing himself to her almost immediately after her acceptance of the gift. He met her mother with a flawless set of manners and promised to have her back by the time her curfew hit, unless they hit traffic and if so he would be sure to inform her of their tardiness, shocking Nadia Rivera with his close to flawless Spanish that he had been using until she informed him that she was quite fluent in English and preferred that to her home language.

When they exited Alicia's house, he held one hand at the small of her back, keeping her close yet at an appropriate distance. He held open the door to his white Mazda 3 with the all black interior and beamed at her before closing it. He let her play whatever radio status she wanted to and raced around the car to open her door again when they reached the cinema. He walked with his arm around her once more and opened the door to the building for her, purchasing her ticket and any snacks that she wanted-and he forced her to get some even after her fifth refusal of any of the garbage.

Any conversation that the two had had since he had picked her up had been easy and simple, merely getting to know one another as he allowed her to direct the conversation wherever she wanted it to go. Alicia was shocked by his nice boy persona and his semi-sweet personality that matched his Ralph Lauren wardrobe and Barbie doll looks to a T. He was so polite it was almost scary and Alicia had to keep a hard handle on herself to make sure she didn't reach out and touch him, just to ensure that he was real and really was there. He was far too close to perfect for her to believe this was happening.

"Did you like it?" Josh asked, his voice soft and velvety as they stood up after the movie was over.

He had taken her to see _The Purge, _sweet talking his way into getting them tickets to a rated R movie in a way that had impressed Alicia to no end with his charm and charisma. She felt like a princess, plucked straight out of a fairytale and implanted into an even better one with her very own Prince Charming.

"It was scary," She admitted sheepishly as they made their way from their seats and back towards the lobby. "I'm not really one for horror movies. That's Massie's department. I prefer romantic movies, like..._The Notebook!" _She said with her eyes sparkling, a bright smile forming on her face from the thought of her favorite film.

"I could have guessed that. Thanks for coming to see it with me-most girls wouldn't do that. Although, I suppose I should have allowed you to pick..."His voice trailed off as they entered the brightly lit lobby, his hand on the small of her back once more.

"You don't have to do that. Be all charming and polite? It's sort of...weird. I mean, it's nice and all, but it's just so weird..."She said, lowering her head to avoid whatever reaction he would have from that statement.

"I don't...I'm not surprised you think that way. I've noticed most guys around here are either perverts or kind of jerks," Josh shrugged as he opened her car door for her.

"And you're the charming boy? The polite southern sweetheart?" Alicia teased him, trying to lighten up the mood as she could sense the tension forming between them from her question.

Maybe he couldn't even feel it. Maybe it wasn't really there, but she could tell that it was. She could tell that there was something there that was going to cause them some problems if something didn't change, and since she was the one who was so good at reading people, she knew it had to be her who made the change.

"There are five guys at this school with more layers than just one. Kemp may be a pervert but he's an over protective son of a..."He trailed off and Alicia got the hint that he didn't enjoy swearing in front of girls. "He cares about who he's dating and he wouldn't rush her. Plovert's this nerdy looking quiet guy but his sense of humor is better than anybody's I've ever met. Cam is a sensitive guy who would always put his girl first, but he has a perverted, typical guy side that he can't always hide. And Derrick? He's like this country boy trapped inside a rich New York City guy's body. And sometimes one side of himself shows a little bit more than the other." Josh shrugged as he helped Alicia into the car.

"And you?" She wondered, looking up at him from underneath her full, thick eyelashes with a sultry smile on her face.

"But me?" He said, placing his hands on the ceiling of the car and looking down at her with a smug smile. "I'm just full of surprises," he winked.

* * *

Kristen Gregory had been expecting the worst for her double date.

After all, she was going with Cam Fisher, her crush, who was on a date with Olivia Ryan, the dumbest girl in the entire school. Cam had supposed to have a date with Claire Lyons and had been miserable about having to break the date. Meanwhile, Kristen was on a date with Kemp Hurley who was supposedly so into her, yet he was the reason for Massie's broken date with Derrington.

Nothing was making any sense about this date, and to top it all off, they had merely gone to Slice of Heaven, which was the typical date spot for teenagers in Westchester when they clearly didn't care about the date.

So, when Kristen has been expecting the worst for her date, she hadn't been able to suspect just how horrible the night was going to be. And it was absolutely terrible. It was worse than anything she ever could have expected and she couldn't wait for the entire experience to be over so she didn't have to worry about it any longer. She couldn't wait for Cam to just realize he liked her and wanted to be with her, and for Kemp to take the hint that she just wasn't interested.

Of course, it just seemed to be going on and on forever, and that was all probably because of Olivia Ryan, in her tight fitting hot pink stretchy halter top and the short denim mini skirt she had opted to wear with it. She had on sky high heels, which was fine because she was the shortest girl in the grade. Her C-cups (mocking Kristen's own A-cups) were peeping out of her shirt with more cleavage than Alicia had ever revealed before and a sliver of her flat (yet un-toned) stomach was revealed by the thin gap that was between the hem of her shirt and the waistline of her skirt.

What really bothered Kristen when it came to Olivia Ryan, though, was just how perfect she appeared. She had soft, buttery blonde hair that fell in a gentle cascade of curls, just past her shoulders in a surprisingly thick mane for a natural blonde-because if she wasn't natural, she did an incredible job on her roots to make them appear the same as the rest of her hair. Her eyes were wide and sparkling, a deep shade of navy blue that reminded Kristen of denim. They gave off the impression of innocence, the same way her rounded, angelic face did. She had soft features and a welcoming smile.

Despite her short and petit frame, she had a set of perky boobs that she was constantly emphasizing and her ass was almost as nice as Massie's or Alicia was, which was hard to come by, even in a school like OCD. She had the lightest stream of freckles across her cheeks, a tad thicker on the bridge of her nose. All in all, she was gorgeous and she didn't even have to try.

But she was a complete and utter airhead, and she made herself look even dumber when she was talking to boys because she thought they were into airheads. And Kristen hated that they only proved her hypothesis correct.

Of course, she was a bit fake as well, with her new nose every year. It was her graduation present at the beginning of every summer. Her dad, feeling guilty about his newest divorce, would take her out and buy her a new nose job, cheering her up from her over dramatic depressed phase that she put herself in to gain his pity. Kristen was sure that if she started a rumor that Olivia's boobs were as fake as her nose, people would eat up the gossip.

But Olivia hadn't given her a reason to...yet.

"Derrick wants to kill you, Kemp, and I'm not exaggerating this time. Derrick is absolutely pissed at you for what you did," Cam was saying, Kristen's attention yanked back into the conversation as she heard her best friend's boyfriend's name. Things were about to get interesting, she was absolute sure of it. And she was going to be one of the first to know.

"He's not that bad. He'll be over it by tomorrow," Kemp shrugged.

"Massie broke their date because she got mad at her for hanging out with you. And he only got mad because of that because you skipped practice to go and meet her behind his back. And he knows that you like her," Cam pointed out, reminding Kemp of what had happened that day.

While he spoke, a large smile formed across Kristen's face.

_That _explained why Massie had broken her date with Derrington. And why she had text Kristen about half an hour after asking her for a ride to let her know that she no longer needed one, as she'd gotten it taken care of, without offering any more of an explanation to the blonde, despite her pestering instance that she get an excuse.

"Will you just admit that you're only mad because a), you wanted to go on a date with Claire tonight and Derrick made you bail, and because b), you've got a crush on Massie and I've gotten more accomplished in trying to break them up than you have," Kemp said bitterly, rolling his eyes as he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, a confident smirk on his face, as he knew he was right in what he was saying.

"I don't have a crush on Massie. That's just disgusting, Kemp. She's my best friend. Seriously, get over that obsession, and tell Plovert to do the same. And I don't care about breaking my date with Claire for any reason other than it being rude, especially since I'm now on another date with a different girl after I asked Claire out for tonight, at this time. I feel like a low life, two-timing, perverted player of a dick-like cheater. Actually...I feel a little bit like _you _right now," Cam said, but he lacked that teasing smile he usually had when he was insulting one of the guys. He was serious this time.

"I don't cheat on my women," Kemp shook his head. "And I'm ignoring anything you say that would normally make me pound your head in, because I know you're pissed about Massie," Cam said.

Kristen could feel her fists clenching at her sides as she listened to what they had to say and she was sure that a scowl was forming where the smile once was. After all, not only did the male alpha of Briarwood have a crush on Massie, and not only was he her boyfriend, full-filling every cliche stereotype that Massie always swore to have hated and claimed she never wanted to have in her life, but now two other boys were fighting over her.

Kemp Hurley she could understand. He always liked the chase, the unattainable types who he knew nothing would happen with. Not only was Massie taken, but she was a good girl who had already turned him down repeatedly. He wouldn't give up on a challenge like her. But Cam? That was surprising. Sure, she knew that Cam had once had a thing for Massie, but he had always claimed he was over it. He was Derrick's _best _friend, and he had asked Claire on a date. He'd gone on plenty of dates with other girls since his crush on Massie. It was just so weird that he was interested in her.

And besides, why did every single boy in school have to have a crush on Massie? What was so special about her that every single male within the city limits had to have a crush on her at least once in their life?

Of course, Kristen still loved Massie. She was still her best friend and had been there for her through it all. But she couldn't bring herself to understand what qualities it was that Massie Block had that made her more attractive to guys than even Alicia Rivera was. It didn't seem possible that every single guy Massie met became infatuated with her.

Sure, she was gorgeous with a body most girls would kill for, except for the blessed few like Olivia and Alicia. She was smart, though Kristen was smarter. She was funny, but Dylan was even funnier. She was athletic, but there were plenty of more athletic girls around her. It wasn't that Massie was the _best _at everything she did. It was just that she was _good _at everything. Being able to succeed in every aspect of life tended to look better than excelling in one specific field. It showed that you had variety. It showed you were born with the talent, not that you merely trained yourself to improve it.

"Hold up, you two _both _like your best friend's girlfriend?" Olivia asked, holding up her hands to stop the boys' bickering.

"Um, yeah?" Kemp said, raising his eyebrows as he turned to face her. "Could you blame us? She's Massie freaking Block, and I'm pretty sure most guys would kill for a chance with her. Guys have been known to break up with their girlfriends just so they could stare at her when they're out in public. And she's the first sophomore in the history of Briarwood-Octavian County Day School to _ever _make Homecoming court. That's a big deal," He shrugged.

"Who has _ever _broken up with their girlfriend to stare at Massie?" Kristen asked in disbelief.

As bitter as she was for Massie suddenly having all this power over boys and this long list of boys she could call up if things failed with Derrington, she was very curious about the power that Massie seemed to have when it came to romance.

"Griffin Hastings broke up with Heather Evans at the end of the year school dance last year because he thought Massie looked hotter than ever," Kemp said with an eye roll. "Of course, I don't think he realized that he wasn't exactly Massie's type...he wears a little too much black for her taste," He grinned, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know...she might like it, because it would match everything she wanted to wear," Cam said with that playful smile returning to his face, the ill feelings between the boys clearly forgotten, at least for now.

"Why are Kris and I here if you guys are into Massie? And Cam, I didn't know you had a date with Claire tonight. Whoever that is...why would you break it for a date with me? Especially if you like Massie?" Olivia wondered, furrowing her eyebrows as she fought her way back into the conversation with a question that actually made Kristen wonder just how smart she was and how stupid she acted to hide it. And why she would be so obnoxiously stupid in the first place.

"I asked Claire out because she was different from the typical OCD-Divas. But Kemp wanted a date with Kristen, because while he's obsessed with trying to get Massie into bed with him-which will _never _happen, as long as I'm alive," Cam threatened and it was clear the threat wasn't just because of his own feelings towards Massie, but because he was protective of her. "And she can only go on group dates. They're not so crazy about Claire, because she's sort of rude, actually. So it wasn't a big deal to break it, I guess. It was wrong, but I guess she's been pretty cold towards Massie and I put friends first, always," Cam shrugged.

Kristen shot him a look, not sure if she actually believed him or not. But he was looking at her so defiantly that she couldn't help but bring herself to actually believe him. So she gave up on trying to catch him in a lie and just went back to her bitter, depressed state as Olivia returned to her airhead-ed self and the boys resumed bickering over something that Kristen no longer cared about.

Yes, this was worse than anything she ever could have imagined.

* * *

Dylan Marvil knew it was going to happen.

She had been expecting it since the moment she and Plovert had made plans for a second date, which was technically a first date as they would actually be alone this time around.

So, when they were getting into his mother's car-Plovert didn't drive as he still hadn't managed to pass his road test-and he still hadn't popped the question, Dylan was more than a little confused. And she only became more confused when they arrived at her house and he walked her to her door, not even bothering to kiss her goodnight.

She had been so sure the previous night that he was going to ask her out when he wanted a moment alone. She was positive he wanted her to be his girlfriend as soon as he asked her out on a second date, requesting that their date happened with only the two of them present this time around. And with the way their conversation flowed so easily and he kept placing his arm around her, his hand on her knee or the small of her back or merely holding her hand...

She felt so _stupid _as she pushed open her front door, storming inside with a bitter goodbye towards the a-dork-able looking boy she'd left on the front porch. She heard the door slam shut behind her, wincing at the force she hadn't known she'd applied to it. But she couldn't bring herself to care as her eyes filled with tears, her feet stomping hardly down on the floor as she hurried towards her room, hoping she could make it to her bedroom before the tears began to fall and before her mother or either of her sisters spotted her. She slammed her door shut behind her and fell face first onto her bed, finally allowing the tears to fall.

**Massie Block: Hey, Dyl, are you back yet? Just wondering how the big date went!  
Dylan Marvil: Horrible. Absolutely horrible. I never want to go through that again!  
Massie Block: He didn't ask? Or did he have like terrible breath or something?  
Dylan Marvil: No. He didn't even kiss me. And he acted so into me...  
Massie Block: Are you okay? Do you want me to come over or something?  
Dylan Marvil: I feel stupid. I seriously thought he liked me. I'm an idiot.  
Massie Block: He's the stupid one for not seeing your amazing credits  
Dylan Marvil: Why is it so hard for me and so easy for you and Leesh?  
Massie Block: It's hard for everybody. It's a lot of guess work.  
Dylan Marvil: You make it look so easy, all of the time. How do you manage?  
Massie Block: I gave up on trying to figure out how the male mind works  
Dylan Marvil: You actually gave up on something? Seriously?  
Massie Block: I know a lot about fashion and popularity and being an alpha  
Dylan Marvil: So? What does that have to do with anything?  
Massie Block: Kristen knows a lot about school and soccer and sports.  
Dylan Marvil: I'm really not understanding where this is going...  
Massie Block: And Alicia knows a lot about gossip and revenge and dance  
Dylan Marvil: Did we change the topic without telling me? I'm lost  
Massie Block: Just listen! And you know a lot about being funny and yourself  
Dylan Marvil: Seriously, just get to the point because I'm lost  
Massie Block: Nobody knows a lot about everything. And no girl can understand the male mind  
Dylan Marvil: They can't? Seriously? Then how does Skye Hamilton do it?  
Massie Block: She doesn't understand everything. She just know they like a challenge.  
Dylan Marvil: So she gives them one...so I should play hard to get?  
Massie Block: I didn't say that...but I guess it's worth a try.  
Dylan Marvil: I really like him. And I don't want to be the reason we lose our popularity.  
Massie Block: You won't be. Just don't waste too much time on him if he's not into you. He might just be a player  
Dylan Marvil: Maybe...thanks, Mass. You got my mind off of it.  
Massie Block: Remember, an ALPHA never cries, and you are a part of the alpha clique**

* * *

As soon as Massie was done with Dylan and her struggles, she hit Derrington's name on her contact list and hit SEND, calling him. She needed to figure out what was going on with his friends, because Kristen's information on her own date hadn't given her much hope for having a successful Homecoming Dance that would still allow Skye Hamilton to give them full access to being High School Alphas.

"Mass! Are you still mad at-"

"Kemp has a crush on me?"

"Does that really matt-"

"And Cam has a crush on me?"

"Babe, can we not get-"

"Why didn't Plovert ask Dylan out?"

"Massie, will you give me a second to answer your questions before you give me anymore? I can only think straight with so many topics, okay?" He said quickly, trying to get her to just stop asking him questions that he wasn't sure he could answer her. She knew she was being unfair to him, but she really didn't care.

She crossed her arms, making a neutral sound as she settled back against her large supply of feather pillows. She stretched out her long legs, left bare from the black Victoria Secret mini nightgown she was wearing with the pale purple script displaying the details of their annual fashion show, a pair of purple low-rise fuzzy socks keeping her feet warm.

"If you must," She replied bitterly with a scowl already engraved on her face. She was _not _happy with what her friends had been telling her about their dates from that night. Kristen was bitter about Cam and Kemp both having crushes on Massie, Dylan had been rejected by Chris Plovert, and Alicia hadn't replied to her yet, causing her to panic.

"Yeah, Kemp has a crush on you. That's why I was so pissed off today when he drove off and skipped practice to pick you up and hang out with you. It pissed me off, because he's into you and he's way better with girls than I am. And I was afraid that maybe you'd realize that and rather be with him than me." He admitted in a low voice, sounding embarrassed.

"You were afraid I'd leave you?" Massie asked softly, her heart melting at his admission. That made her fell confident. That built up her ego and her faith. If he was afraid of losing her to another boy, it meant she didn't need to fear losing him to another girl. She could loosen her grip on the reigns and allow all to be well.

"Hell, yeah. I'm always afraid of losing you. And Kemp made that fear even worse. And Cam likes you, too, but he told me he was over it. He's my best friend and technically he has dibs. When I told him I liked you, he said he was over it and I didn't really believe it, but I wanted a chance with you so bad I just...did," He said, sounding ashamed this time.

"I liked Cam. I still like Cam." Massie said slowly, realizing the words were true. "And if it hadn't been for our date the other night, I probably would have squealed in excitement and giggled with Alicia on the phone for hours if I knew he liked me, and I never would have stopped smiling if he asked me out. But we _did _go on that date, and I realized that I like you _way _more than I could ever like Cam and way more than I do like Cam." She explained to him.

"Well, that's a relief-but I still feel like a lousy friend. I really owe him one," Derrick sighed and Massie giggled as she pictured him reaching up to anxiously run a hand through his thick mess of lightly colored curls before sliding the hand down to his neck, nervously scratching at it in the way that Zac Efron was so infamous for doing in all of his roles. Sometimes he was just too cute to be real, and she loved knowing that he was all hers. "I can't explain Plovert though," he said.

Massie nodded, squirming so that she was under her covers, snuggling up beneath the comfortable and thick quilt. She balanced the phone between her shoulder and her ear, clapping briskly two times to signal that Bean was welcome to come and snuggle up near her for bed now, while she thought about what kind of response she could offer Derrick that wouldn't make her seem like she was expecting miracles from him or obsessing in some kind of creepy stalker way.

She was unable to think of anything though, and wished that he would offer her some sort of a response. Because she really hated the awkward silence that was filling the phone line. Dylan had said she made talking to boys and having relationships with them look so easy. But clearly Dylan didn't know what she was talking about. Or she was merely judging it off of the air of confidence Massie faked having when she was with her friends so she looked like she was in control.

But Massie truly wasn't any good when it came to boys. She _didn't _know what she was doing or how she was supposed to act when it came to boys. She didn't understand the way their minds worked. And no matter how hard she tried to fake it when her friends needed advice or she needed to lead them in the right direction, she didn't really know what she was talking about. She managed to get lucky at times and successfully fake her way through, but sometimes she failed. Like the current time.

"Massie? Are you mad me? Shit, I knew I should have told him to ask her tonight. He was saying today at lunch that he embarrassed and all to ask her out, and that he didn't think it was good to ask her so fast and so soon, but we didn't think he really wouldn't do it just because he was stupid. God, Mass, please don't hate me. I can't handle you being mad at me again. Please?" He said, his voice frantic through the phone as he pleaded with her to not blame him.

"I'm not mad at you," She giggled. "I can't blame you for your friends actions. Just...give him some advice to steer him in the right direction, okay? Dylan liked him, a lot," Massie said.

Honestly? She was more than relieved that Plovert liked Dylan and that he wasn't asking merely out of fear. That made her feel better. And she knew it would do wonders for Dylan's self esteem.

Having a boy who was so careful and thoughtful about the feelings of the girl he was into? That was a thing that could do wonders for a girl's ego, and Dylan needed a self-esteem boost more than anybody.

"Alright." He said. "I'm glad you're not mad at me, Massie...I...um...I don't know what I'd do if you were," he admitted in a soft voice that sounded more embarrassed than Massie had ever heard him. "I love you," He blurted out.

Massie froze, eyes growing wide as she gripped the phone tighter in her hands. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say back to that. She wasn't sure how she should respond. She wasn't even sure how she felt about it.

"COMING MOM!" She called out, giving Derrick a quick excuse about her mother needing her help with something before she quickly hung up and shut her phone off, tossing it away from her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sixteen and Never Been Dissed  
A Clique AU Fan Fiction Series  
Chapter 8: The After-MASS  
**

**_A/N: Do you guys want me to post a picture of Olivia so we can know what she looks like in the story? Just let me know with your comments and reviews, and I will find and post a picture. Please and thank you!_**

Alicia Rivera smoothed out the hem of her pleated, mint green BEBE ultra mini skirt that she'd paired with a twisted-double strap tank top with horizontal black and white striped BEBE shirt and a sleek white cropped boyfriend fit blazer (Ralph Lauren, of course). A pair of mint green Steve Madden Girl peep toe pumps completed her ensemble while her dark mane of hair tumbled down her back in a cascade of shiny, gentle curves.

She was all ready to give Massie Block every last detail of her date the night before, and plan her next date for Friday night. She wasn't sure she could get through Wednesday and Thursday, though, because she was shaking with anticipation about the date. She was _sure _that Josh was going to ask her out, soon enough. He just needed a push in the right direction, which she was sure Massie would force Derrington to give Josh, after hearing all about Alicia's feelings. After all, Josh was such a gentleman he probably was used to taking things slowly. She loved how polite and well mannered he was.

She also loved the way her mother hadn't stopped telling her about how handsome and well put together he was. She was so impressed by his near-flawless Spanish and his love of Ralph Lauren, with her preppy appearance, that she was already planning Alicia's wedding for the boy, despite the fact they'd only been on one date before.

Her father couldn't wait to meet the boy and Alicia was already planning on when they could meet. The only thing she could imagine that would stop Josh from asking her out, was the fact that he had yet to meet her father. Old fashioned boys were always asking fathers if they were allowed to 'court' their precious little girl. Alicia had always found that so romantic in movies, dreaming about the day that the love of her life would go to her father and ask for her hand in marriage. She would just be getting that fantasy a little bit sooner if she got it before she was asked out.

But, all of her dreams were shattered when she climbed into the Range Rover and saw a defeated looking Massie Block.

Now, to the average eye, Massie would look flawless, maybe just a little bit tired or, if they knew her a little bit better, they would think she had come down with a case of 'bad sushi' from her dinner the previous night.

And even Alicia had to admit that Massie looked girl. Her hair was shiny and her cheeks rosy. Her make-up made her eyes sparkly and her lips weren't chapped at all. Her skin was smooth and her make-up was even. Her outfit was well put together-a sleek pair of Guess satin black short balloon shorts with a tucked in lilac tank top with a swooping, layered cowl neck and black peep toe kitten heels.

But her hair was tossed into a lazy up-do, falling out of its bun in a careless way. It was as if Massie had just stuck a clip in her hair to hold her hair back, rather than her usual carefully styled messy up-dos. Her make-up was the bare mineral and behind the fake sparkle to her eyes was a dull, bored look as if she needed to be home and get another three hours to get back to her usual self. Her lips weren't glossy and lacked any color other than their usual shade. And her outfit was something Massie would usually only wear for air travel or an all-day trip to the mall with a spa retreat tossed in there. It wasn't a typical Massie Block outfit.

Nothing about Alicia's best friend reminded her of the young fourth grader than she had met all those years ago when they'd become best friends. Massie had never had a day, besides the two times Alicia had seen her get sick and four cases of food poisoning, where she had looked anything less than perfect. And she had never had a day when she had left the house unless she knew she was a perfect ten. After all, a clique's appearance was judged by the alpha's, before it was judged by anybody else in the group. Massie's look determined their rating for the day, as a whole, and she knew that. It was a belief she'd always had.

Which meant something had to be very wrong with her best friend.

"What's going on?" Alicia asked, tentatively as she slid into her seat, biting her bottom lip nervously. "Is Bean alright?" She asked, immediately assuming the worst about her best friend's precious little pug dog.

Bean was like a pet to the entire clique. As soon as they had formed as a group, Massie's parents had bought her Bean, a watery-eyed puppy that the girls had all fallen in love with immediately upon lying eyes on the flat-faced all black dog with the instant love of Massie and her closet. It had been fate that Bean was Massie's dog, because the dog loved clothes and fashion and gossip-and the rest of the PC-almost as much as Massie loved all of those things.

Besides, whenever one of them was in a bad mood, Bean seemed to know.

When Dylan's mother was threatening to send her off to fat camp the summer before freshman year because she couldn't stick to a diet, Bean had dragged one of Massie's magazines towards the red head, using his little nose to show her picture after picture of gorgeous models who were definitely not a size two. They'd later realized that the magazine was for the new slogan of the summer, saying that thin was in, as was thick, because loving your body was what it was all about. Insecurities? Those were what was out. Dylan had gone out and purchased Bean an adorable little Tiffany's diamond studded collar as soon as her mother had seen the article and agreed that Dylan didn't have to go, as long as she was happy in her own skin.

Then there was the time that Alicia had wanted to kill her bitch of a cousin Nina when she'd returned from Spain at the end of that summer, her hair highlighted in thick, chunky bright blonde high lights from the bleach that Nina had put in her shampoo. Alicia wasn't sure how the bleach hadn't affected her entire head, but when Bean had shown her a picture in one of Massie's hair style magazines of the Egyptian Queen's hairstyle in an issue of Teen Vogue that looked almost exactly like Alicia, she'd been forced to giggle. And when she'd gone to school with the high lights, it had started a new trend, earning her a newfound feeling of confidence.

When Kristen had been panicking about her failed Geometry final the previous year-the same final that all the tenth graders (Kristen was in advanced classes) had failed, causing them all to have to retake the test and the teacher to lose his job-Bean had stayed in her lap, giving her wet-nosed kisses and licking her face until she was forced to fall back on the ground laughing throughout the duration of the Friday Night Sleepover that had been held in the guest house of Massie's property.

The Friday Night Sleepover...where was that going to be hosted now that Claire's stupid family lived in the house? And...Alicia's date. She had a fucking date the night of the freaking sleepover. Massie was going to kill her, and Alicia couldn't even discuss it with her, because Massie was in such a horrid mood of her own.

"It's not Bean, thank god," Massie sighed, a small smile forming on her lips, showing Alicia that maybe everything would be okay. "It's Derrington," She admitted.

"What happened? Do you want me to kick his ass? Because you're my best friend and if he breaks your heart, I'm required to break his face," Alicia said, leaning forward on her seat with a wicked glint to her eyes, trying to get Massie to laugh.

"He told me he loved me," Massie said. "We were on the phone last night and we were trying to figure some things out so we could fix our relationship and make it better, you know? Well, he told me that he loved me. Do you know what that means? He was expecting me to say it back!" She said with a panicked look to her eyes, like a deer stuck in headlights.

"What did you do?" Alicia asked, immediately joining in with her friends panic.

"I said I had to go because my mom needed me," Massie lowered her head, obviously ashamed. "Leesh, what am I supposed to do? I don't know if I love him. I seriously don't. I didn't even know I liked him until we hung out the other day. I thought I liked _Cam! _Do you know how stupid I feel right now? Everything around me is falling to complete shit and I know I seem selfish because anybody would love to know that Kemp Hurley thinks she's hot enough to settle down and give up being a player for. And other girl in this school would die if Cam Fisher had had a crush on her since the moment they met. And any other girl in Westchester would be bragging about the fact that Derrington loved her. Especially when they were already in a relationship with him. But me? I don't know what to do," Massie said.

And that was an absolute first for Alicia.

Massie Block was the strongest girl she'd ever known, yet here she was, admitting that she didn't know what to do.

Massie was supposed to always know how to handle a situation. That was why she was the alpha. That was why people went to her for advice all of the time. She just knew what was going on and how to handle it best. That was what made Massie who she was.

But here she was, claiming that she didn't know what to do next. Claiming that she wasn't sure how to handle a situation, and going to her beta for help.

"I don't really think Cam likes you. I mean, why would he have asked me out? I mean, he canceled, but he had a family thing going on. He couldn't really help it. He felt really bad," Claire Lyons spoke up from the trunk, where they had once again exiled her to.

Alicia jumped at the sudden reminder that she was there, turning to face the blonde who's hair was falling in lazy, limp curls down her neck, ending right below her shoulders. She was wearing a spearmint green and white stripped button down blouse-Alicia had a similar one made of a much nicer material-tucked into an African print spearmint green and brown skirt with brown high top Converse and green laces. Alicia cringed just taking in the outfit.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Massie said, turning her anger towards Claire. "You're a fucking nobody from Florida who nobody likes. I tried to make things easier on you and you couldn't handle it. You're an eternal wannabe and a major loser beyond repair. You're so low on the scale I don't have a name for you yet. So I'm going to call it a _Claire _from now on. And as for Cam? Well, he asked me out forever ago and I turned him down. After that, he was apparently over me. Yet his best friend just told me he never got over it. And he said himself he only asked you out to get over me, because we're nothing alike. As for your little date? He broke it to go on a date with Olivia Ryan. You'll meet her soon enough. She's acting as an honorary member-because unlike _you _she can actually make it in the Pretty Committee." Massie said harshly, her voice dripping with a venom Alicia would hate to be on the other side of.

Claire didn't answer, she just ducked lower into the trunk, hiding from Massie who turned towards Alicia with a content smirk on her face.

"Can you do something about my hair and make-up? I can't believe I left the house like this. Is the outfit all right? Or should I turn back?" She asked, the confident Massie returned, forcing Alicia to snap back into the loyal beta mode without a moment to really process what had just happened.

* * *

"I think I blew it with Massie," Derrick sighed as the boys sat in the library during study hall that day, right before lunch.

They were all sprawled around a rectangular table, homework scattered across it while they sat there in their usual way. Derrick was at the head of the meant-for-four table, Cam to his right with his iPod in his hands and one headphone in his ear, the other hanging loosely, occasionally dipping into the gap between the neck of his black v-neck and his chest. Josh was to Derrick's left, book propped up against the table as his eyes scanned across the pages, acting as though he was studying, when really there was a Sports Illustrated tucked into the textbook, hidden behind the geometry book's covers.

Plovert was sitting next to Cam, hunched over his homework with his calculator besides him, typing frantically as he tried to finish the work he had just gotten assigned the previous period. Plovert was always trying to get his work done before school was over. He hated homework, and always worked on it during study hall and lunch. Kemp was besides Josh, slouched in his chair as if he were asleep with his hands stuffed into his pockets and his head lowered into his neck.

"Really?" He asked, suddenly popping up and into attention, turning towards Derrick with a bright smile. Josh reached out and elbowed him, hard, in the stomach. "I mean...aw, fuck it-I can't act like I care. Really?" He asked, eyes bright.

"Seriously?" Josh asked, turning to Kemp in disbelief. "He's supposed to be your best friend," He rolled his eyes.

"And you're supposed to be studying for geometry so they don't stick you in Algebra again and try to get you a tutor. Looks like neither of us is very fond of doing what we're supposed to do," Kemp said with a careless shrug.

"Maybe I'll get that Kristen girl to be my tutor," Josh smirked, eyes twinkling with mischievous.

"I thought you were into Alicia?"

"Bitch is hot, but she doesn't have any substance. She's so predictable," Josh replied.

"Don't use my girl that way," Kemp said darkly.

"Kemp and Alicia are best friends. He kicked Vader's ass last year because he was checking out Alicia and said that his goal for the summer was to get her into bed with him. He's almost as over protective over her as I am of Massie," Cam explained, trying to stop the fight before it could actually happen.

"Or I am of Dyl," Derrick said.

"You dated Dylan," Plovert pointed out without looking up from his Trig homework. "Which is why I'm not asking her out. Vader started griping me about going after your 'sloppy seconds'. I'm not going down that road," He explained.

"First of all, I'm going to kill him for talking about her that way. Secondly, she's into you. Way more into you than she's ever been into me. Besides, we dated back in the eighth grade. It's been over forever and I moved on. Forget him and go out with Dylan. Vader's just jealous that not a single girl wants to go out with him, even that newbie blonde chick that's always following Massie around," Derrick said.

"Speaking of Massie," Cam spoke up. "Can we get back to how you blew things with her? It'd be nice to know what not to do," He snickered, reaching across the table to share a high five with Kemp who smirked at Derrick.

"Fuck you," Derrick muttered, lowering his head and shaking it, his shaggy hair swaying back and forth with each movement. "I told her I loved her," he said.

All of the laughter and teasing around the table stopped. Cam reached up and removed his other earbud from his ear, the faint echoing of _Teenage Dirtbag _by Wheatus playing in the background while Josh slammed the book shut, a slight opening where the magazine was wedged in. Kemp straightened up, hands removed from his pockets as he gripped the table tightly, eyes locked on Derrick. Even Plovert looked up, removing his glasses and wiping them off on his shirt.

"You told Massie Block that you loved her?" Cam asked.

"You told a girl you loved her?" Plovert wondered.

"You're sixteen!" Kemp exclaimed.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Josh almost-shouted, pulling all of the attention onto them.

They quickly all looked down at the table, acting as if they were working very hard on something or other until all eyes were off of them. Once they were sure that the focus was off of them, they resumed their formation of shocked, stunned teenage boys all angled towards Derrick with looks of outrage written across their face.

"But, guys...I do love her. What's so wrong about telling her that?" Derrick wondered.

"I don't care if you're head over heels, stalker-level clingy obsessively in love with the girl," Kemp said, slamming his hands down on the table. "You never tell a girl you love her when you're sixteen. Especially when she's not going to be sixteen for another month." He declared, narrowing his eyes at Derrick as he spoke, shocking him.

Derrick had assumed Kemp would love knowing that he had messed things up with Massie, because he would be able to take his shot on getting a chance with her. Instead, Derrick was angry and bitter, telling Derrick everything he had done wrong. But he didn't fail to notice how Kemp wasn't giving him any ways to make the situation any better.

"Especially when you've only been dating for a god damn day, and you just got into a fight because you're over protective and get jealous over nothing," Cam pointed out logically.

Derrick and Kemp each shot him a glare, warning him to shut up about that topic, at the very least, or they might have to beat him senselessly, and they were sure that nobody wanted anything like that to happen. Even if most people would probably love to see goody-two-shoes-perfect-Cameron-Fisher beaten to a pulp, especially by his self-controlled best friends who always seemed to know exactly what they were doing and how to control their anger best.

"Derrick, they're right. You just don't throw something like that at a girl that soon into a relationship when you're both so young. It's just not cool. It's not fair to her. Seriously, I mean, think about it. What did she say back? Because if you think you blew it with her, I'm pretty sure Massie didn't say it back." Josh said, trying to calm his friends down while also talking some sort of sense into Derrick.

"She said she needed to go, because her mom needed her with something," Derrick muttered.

"Okay, here's the thing," Plovert said. "It's not that I can't believe you love Massie, or that you at least think you do, because I'm sure you do. I'm pretty sure most guys who had a shot with Massie would be in love with her, because she's got that personality. But, here's the other thing, when it comes to a girl like Massie, you just don't give her that kind of power. Because she's not going to just tell you she loves you back. Because that levels the playing field. If she knows you love her and you don't know how she feels, she has an advantage," He explained with a serious look on his face.

"Are you serious right now? You really think she lied about having to go because she _does _love me but she just didn't want to give up that advantage over me?" Derrick asked, complete and utter rage flooding his face.

Of course, that did make him feel a little bit better. He'd rather have Massie refuse to say it because she wanted power over him than because she didn't love him back. That would hurt just a little too much. He didn't think he'd be able to bare it. He was pretty sure he would give up on relationships completely if Massie didn't love him back because he'd never felt that way about a girl before. He knew that he would do anything for her, and he hated that.

"Actually...that makes sense," Derrick said softly, a thoughtful expression on his face as he spoke.

"No, no it doesn't," Kemp said.

Cam shot him a bitter glare which Josh elbowed him in the gut again, Plovert swinging his leg under the table and giving Kemp's shin a hard kick as Derrick narrowed his eyes and turned his anger at Massie's refusal to admit how she felt to him on his supposed best friend.

"I mean, it would make sense. But it doesn't, because Massie just asked me out for tonight," He said, no hint of his usual arrogance in his voice. Just complete and utter surprise as he spoke, head angled down at his phone as he read the message.

"She _what?" _Derrick snapped, reaching across the table and plucking the phone out of Kemp's hands, forcing him to look up in a shocked outrage. "You fucking lying dick! You asked her the fuck out, you bastard! Why the fuck would you ask out my girlfriend?" He said as Kemp's phone beeped once again. Derrick looked down at the two replies Massie had sent him, his confidence shattered.

**Massie Block: Sure! What time?  
Massie Block: D and I are pretty much done anyways**

"What the-you know what? I don't even care. I'm fucking done with her. I'm done with girls and relationships. I'm just done. If she wants to be over, we can be over. And I'm fucking done with you, too, Kemp, because you're the worst friend I've ever fucking had in my life. So fuck you. I hope you and Massie are happy together," Derrick said, his voice growing louder with every word as he pushed his chair back, jumped to his feet and stormed out of the library.

"MR HARRINGTON!" The school's librarian, an older, overweight man who had been there forever, who everybody called G, shouted in outrage.

"I know! I'm going to the office!" Derrick shouted back over his shoulder, putting a hand up to silence the usually calm man.

"I didn't think she'd say yes...I thought she'd give me some line about how she was with Derrick so I could help his self-esteem when it came to her...I didn't want this to happen. You guys believe me, right?" Kemp asked, not looking up at his friends.

"I don't know what to say right now," Cam shook his head.

"Dude, Massie Block wants to go on a date with you. It sucks about the whole Derrick mess, but...dude, it's Massie Block," Plovert said.

"I don't get what the big deal is about this chick. Can she really be that great? I mean, have you seen Alicia? And none of you are making a big deal about her," Josh spoke up.

"You haven't seen Massie," Plovert said, a dreamy smile stretching across his face.

"Or talked to her," Cam said thoughtfully, falling into that love-struck mode he went into whenever he thought about Massie or talked about her or was a part of a conversation about her or with her.

"Once you see Massie, it's hard to think about another girl. You might want to date another girl. You'll think one's pretty or hot. You'll like other girls and all, but you know, deep down, at least, that you'd drop absolutely everything if Massie ever hinted that she wanted a shot with you. Because Massie's worth it. She's worth losing the best relationship of your life or a life long friendship. Nobody knows why, but she is," Kemp shrugged as the bell rang and the boys gathered up their things, all thoughts focused on Massie Block.

* * *

Claire Lyons hated her life.

Massie Block had humiliated her in the Range Rover on the way to school. She'd been unbelievably cruel and it had not been for any reason at all, besides to boost her self-esteem back up after her confidence was shattered because some stupid boy claimed he loved her. Which didn't make sense to Claire, because the fact that she was loved by her boyfriend should make any girl glow with a new found confidence, and Massie already had a surplus of confidence.

And it wasn't enough that Massie had been so hurtful to her in the car with only Alicia to watch her snap into Queen Bitch mode. The gossiping Beta had immediately told the story to Dylan and Kristen, each individually, upon picking them up. Which had only deepened the blush that was tainting Claire's cheeks and given the girls yet another reason to laugh at her.

Besides that, she now knew that the one boy in Westchester she'd thought was a good guy was nothing more than a lying player who didn't really feel anything towards her. He'd probably figured it would be a fun time, because she was so alone and friendless. And besides, he liked Massie so why not piss her off by going after the girl that was driving her so insane by her very presence alone? But, who could refuse precious Massie Block anything? So, once a better offer came along-meaning one of Massie's friends-he ditched her and made up some lie so she wouldn't hate him.

What was making her life even worse was the fact that the girl that had gotten a place in the Pretty Committee who wasn't herself and the girl that had dated Cam was so god damn nice and so drop dead gorgeous.

She had buttery blonde curls that fell just past her shoulders. She had a perfect nose that was almost an exact replica of Massie's own nose, with skin that clearly never burned and held onto a tan as if she were a cactus hanging onto the last rainfall of the year in a desert. Her eyes were a deep shade of navy that reminded Claire of denim and so intense, yet when she smiled-which she did often, as she was always laughing-softened and brightened almost instantly. And her smile was just so friendly and welcoming it was clear that the immature-looking girl would be close to impossible to hate.

As soon as Olivia Ryan had met Claire, she'd flashed that smile at her and introduced herself effortlessly. She'd complimented her on her blouse, saying how she liked that color on Claire, even asking where she'd purchased the skirt.

And with Olivia's pretty, white eyelet cropped blazer with the Ralph Lauren symbol on it that she was wearing with a tight, formfitting pink shift-styled Victoria's Secret pencil strapless dress and her pink peep toe pumps, it was a major compliment to Claire. Olivia's hair was tosseled and teased to fall in a sloppy, wild mane around her face giving her innocence a sexier look to it. And her make-up was all smoky and endearing, clearly meant to pull a boy in.

The only fault that Claire had been able to find with her all day had been that the girl was an airhead who was barely able to follow a conversation. But clearly Massie didn't choose her friends based on substance. Olivia was the kind of girl that people wrote dumb blonde jokes about. But she was so nice it was almost sort of cute.

Besides, she had the look of belonging in the Pretty Committee. That had to mean something.

So, as much as Claire wanted to hate her, she couldn't bring herself to.

This girl was everything Claire wanted to be so badly. She was like a role model to Claire, only she was the role model Claire should have, while Massie was the role model Claire _did _have.

"Olivia, this has been an awesome experience and we've loved having you as an honorary member for the day," Massie was saying at lunch as Claire walked by Table 18, searching for a place to sit. "But, we still haven't decided if you're _in _yet. You're definitely the only person we're considering, of course, but we might just prefer staying as four person group. We honestly have to see where and how you'd fit into our group. And even though I'm the alpha, it's up to the other girls as well," Massie explained, a sweet smile on her face. The thing that shocked Claire was that it was genuine.

"I mean, right now we have an even number of girls, meaning nobody ever gets left out. I have Massie, Kristen has Dylan, or Dylan has me and Massie has Kristen or some combination like that. We don't want anybody ever getting left out or being forced to feel like a third wheel. We're too tight and we're too good of friends for that to be allowed," Alicia cut in, taking over for Massie.

"So, we're going to need until Friday to decide for sure. We'll let you know at lunch. If you're invited to the weekly sleepover that day, you're officially a member of the Pretty Committee. If you _aren't _invited, than your invitation to this table is taken from you as well," Kristen said with that chesire-cat grin in place as she spoke. "Of course, you're still friends with us. More so than anybody else, but you just aren't one of us," Kristen finished.

"Do you understand? I mean, clearly you do or you wouldn't be here," Dylan beamed at Olivia.

And to the blonde's credit, she never stopped smiling. Not once did any look other than pure happiness spread across her face. She was honestly content in just getting the trial to be in the clique.

Claire couldn't blame her though. If she had a chance to be an honorary member, even if it was only for a few days, she would take it and she'd run with it. She'd do everything in her power to extend her stay, but she'd realize that not many people were given what little bit she had been given, and that would be enough for her.

And besides, getting that much of a chance to hang out with the Pretty Committee and getting the sneak peak on their inside life would be a big enough popularity boost. You would make friends instantly, even if you were rejected. You could work from an LBR to a B-Lister if the Pretty Committee ever considered you a GLU, even if it was for a moment. And there was nothing that Claire needed more in life than an opportunity like that.

So, she could understand where Olivia was coming from, not getting upset that Massie and her friends were using her as a trail. Not caring that they hadn't started to use her until they'd needed somebody to go on a date with Cam Fisher to ensure that he didn't go out with Claire Lyons. Maybe Olivia was too stupid to make the connections that Claire was making. But she did know that the stupidity Olivia had could be worked to her advantage. The PC was never going to let her in, and when she exiled from their inner circle, Claire would be there to help Olivia out. And they would rise to overpower the invincible Pretty Committee.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sixteen And Never Been Dissed  
A Clique AU Fan Fiction Series  
Chapter 9: Date From Not-So-Hell**

_**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long, but I seriously haven't been inspired. I was ready to give up on the CLIQUE fandom, actually, because I'm honestly getting a bit disappointed. Lisi's really posting her blah-g anymore without having her assistant do it for her and when she does, it's really short. The fan-fictions I have been reading that are new, while being awesome in their own right, are all something that I feel like I've read before or it's one-shots (given: I used to ready a different clique series every day so I know my fan fictions here and I understand there really isn't much we can go on when writing a story unless we make it almost like a story that isn't even about the PC anymore and I actually like the PC being in my stories.) Anyways, I just haven't been inspired and was starting to lose my faith in this fandom because it's almost as if there are no new stories being posted at all, since there's always the same five at the top of my list, just with a different order and a new chapter. But, this morning I woke up at 7am yesterday morning and I was interested in reading a series, so I used a random word and searched for a Clique one, and to my delight, I've read about five series that rebuilt my faith with the series-even if I am slightly annoyed that Alicia's always the bad guy and Claire is always Massie's best friend and Dylan and Kristen are usually forgotten about, on their own or one of them is with Alicia and the other is with Massie. Besides my little rant, I'm sorry I was gone for so long, but I came back! I guess I can never really give up on what attracted me to this site. **_

_**A/N Part 2: On my polyvore (link=my profile) you will find pictures of their girls with their rooms designed and such and their outfits for each chapter as well. Check it out and let me know what you guys think. Some of the outfits from the first 8 chapters aren't exactly as described, because I wasn't using polyvore when I created them. From now on they will be pretty spot on because I'll be making the polyvore images while typing the story.**_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alicia asked, folding her legs underneath her as the girls sat in Massie's bedroom-as tryouts for new sports were still going on, there was no practice on that day and the clubs only met twice a week, so Dylan and Alicia didn't have to worry about missing anything.

"I still can't believe you broke up with Derrick over a text message. That was pretty low, Mass, even for you," Kristen muttered under her breath, sitting with her legs pretzel style at Massie's desk, the chair turned so that she could face her friends.

"Well, _I _can't believe that Derrick freaked out so badly that he went storming out of the library and got sent home for day and is suspended, on only the second day of school," Dylan admitted, shooting Kristen a warning look from where she was perched on Massie's window sill, hugging her legs around the knees with her knees pulled under her chin.

"Guys, Derrick said he loved me about a day into our relationship after our first fight which happened the day after we got together. Those are _not _signs of a good relationship, especially when I don't feel the same way about him. Honestly, I didn't even like him until he asked me out on our date," Massie shrugged, her voice muffled, as she was in her closet, trying to figure out an outfit for her date with Kemp.

"What are you and Kemp doing tonight, anyways?" Alicia wondered, trying to change the subject from the girls' shock and concern about their alpha's actions. "He won't tell me," She said with a pout on her face.

"Probably 'cause he's going to try and get into her pants all night," Kristen said under her breath, a bitter tone to her voice as she sat there, braiding her hair.

"What is your _problem?" _Alicia asked, whirling her head to face the blonde. "You have been nothing but cynical since Massie decided to go on a date with Kemp. I thought you liked _Cam. _So what's the issue, because I _know _it's not jealousy," she glared, doe-like eyes narrowed in anger.

Alicia had glares that could bring anybody to their knees. They were harsh with just the right amount of anger and hatred mixed in. They were the type of looks where somebody thought the room had just gotten several notches colder than it was a a few seconds before. It made somebody fear for their life because it was a look that showed Alicia wished you were dead, or that you would merely fall off the face of the earth.

She rarely flashed one of those glares at a fellow member of the Pretty Committee. Usually it was saved for the lesser popular people who she would look at that like when she needed gossip, not when she was angry with her friends for being rude to one another. But, there she was, sitting on Massie Block's bed with her black pug, Bean, lying at the foot of the bed, shooting the glare at Kristen Gregory while Dylan Marvil looked on in wide-eyed amazement.

But, Kristen wasn't backing down and she wasn't answering the question Alicia had asked. Instead, her own eyes were narrowed as well and her arms were crossed tightly over her chest. And that was pretty scary in itself, because Kristen's glares told you that things were about to get ugly. After all, she was supposed to be the nicest member of the group, so when she sat there with a stone-cold glare on her face, it told you that she was about to get involved, and with how smart she was, that could only mean insults that belonged on a website for the best come-back.

Her own glares were scary in their own right, but Alicia didn't fear them. The same way that Kristen didn't fear Alicia's glares. Because when their glares were being flashed towards one another, it didn't mean anything. They couldn't have the full effect because that would cause a rift in the group and bad things would happen. And they each knew that. So all they could do was glare at one another in silence.

"Hey! Cut it out, alright? We're not doing this right now. In fact, we're not doing this ever." Massie said, her voice growing louder as she made her way from the deep closet. "Kris, get over yourself and get off of your high horse, you got it? And Leesh, shut up and lay off of her because there's clearly something going on right now. She'll share when she's ready." She barked as she made her way from the closet.

"Fine," Alicia crossed her arms over her chest as she turned away from Kristen.

"Whatever," Kristen shook her head and went back to braiding her dirty blonde locks.

"Good, now-how do I look?" She asked, throwing her arms in the air and striking a pose in front of the closet door.

She stood there in a pair of acid wash, ripped skinny jeans with a purple cropped tank top with an opening in the front that zipped up the back. She had a black, cropped leather jacket-faux, of course-on over the jacket. She had a pair of GUESS, hidden-wedge sneakers on her feet and was carrying a purple Prada wristlet, dangling it from her wrist casually. She had a purple and silver gem-stoned belly button ring through her naval with a pair of infinity-sign black and white diamond earrings in her ears with a matching necklace and bracelet. A black and white diamond ring sat on her singer while a pair of purple sunglasses held her glossy mane of dark hair back.

"Sexy!" Dylan called out in a low, fake-guy's voice.

"What are you guys doing?" Alicia asked again.

"9.7," Kristen announced, forgetting about her cynical views on the evening for the moment.

"We're going to the over pass. He's going to teach me how to drive and we're going to listen to music and talk and whatever. And..."Massie said, a smile pulling at her lips. "You three are coming! He's bringing Plovert for Dylan-he has something to ask you. He's got Cam for Kris and Josh for Alicia." Massie informed them.

"Olivia?" Alicia wondered softly.

"Derrick won't talk to Kemp, therefore, we've got our decision. She's funny and she's pretty. But she's also ditzy and a little boy crazy. So, she's out," Massie shrugged.

"Done," Kristen said without a moment's thought, looking much happier than she had before.

"Done," Dylan chorused just as fast.

"I can still talk to her at dance?" Alicia raised an eyebrow.

"She's still better than the blisters, and we'll probably let her in after Homecoming, unless another HART guy enters the picture for her. I don't want to let her in and then be sent to social siberia by Skye Hamilton just because we couldn't all get the dates she told us to get," Massie said with an honest smile.

She knew how Alicia felt about the dumb blonde, and she wasn't going to do anything to ruin her own friendship with Alicia. So, she would consider spreading their clique to a five-woman team, if it would make the beta happier. Massie really did care about her friends, contrary to the rumors the rest of the school were always spreading about her. She wasn't as big of a bitch as they made her out to be.

"Done," Alicia determined.

"Perfect, now I have your outfits all picked out-go change while I do my make-up," Massie giggled.

* * *

Alicia came giggling out of Massie's closet-that place was better than Barbie's closet, with more clothes than Sakks, and all in Alicia's size-striking a pose as she stomped her foot, demanding that Massie turn around and give her her full attention. She loved it when Massie allowed her to borrow something from her closet, especially when it was something new that Massie had yet to wear herself.

She was wearing an outfit Massie had picked out for her-Massie was destined to be a fashion designer when she was older, there was no doubt in Alicia's mind. She had on a pair of vintage boyfriend fit jeans with tears to give them a distressed image, and they sat low on her hips, hugging her ass just right. On top, she had an orange lace-turtle neck tank top that ended just a few inches above her belly button in a crop-top style. An orange leather jacket was tossed over her shoulder, one hand holding it at the neck with the other hand clutching her orange Prada wristlet.

On her feet, giving the already tall girl a few extra inches were a pair of orange wedges. Her cell phone, with the orange anchor Juicy Couture case on top, thanks to Massie, was sitting on the nightstand by Massie's bed. Alicia's Christmas present from Massie-she's need to be buying something else now-sat on top of the Spanish beauty's head-a pair of orange, cat-frame sun glasses that resembled a pair a librarian might wear as prescription glasses. Then, an orange, blue and green head wrap kept her glossy locks out of her face, which made it awkward for the sunglasses to be poised there as well.

Her arms were both cluttered with an armful of bangles while her hands were covered in her usual assortment of rings-they were sort of Alicia's thing.

"9.6," Massie said with a smile as she turned around to face her best friend. "Keep the outfit-it looks better on you," She nodded with a sign of confirmation, signaling that she liked the colors and the styles much better for Alicia.

"You are the _best _friend ever," Alicia gushed, running towards her and giving her a large hug.

"Why are we hugging while I'm changing?" Kristen giggled as she made her own way from the room, striking a pose as the sophomore best friends broke apart, sticking their tongues out at Kristen as they squeezed into the chair together, eyes locked on Kristen as she strut her stuff as though she were on a runway.

In her light wash, cherry crop jeans with the oriental-floral patterned crop tee shirt she had on, she looked like her typical self. She had tossed the faux-leather bomber jacket in the bright shade of yellow onto Massie's bed as soon as she'd exited the closet, tossing it aside as though she were really a model at fashion week in Paris. A pair of heels with colors to match her shirt added height to the tallest member of the Pretty Committee and made her legs look even better than they usually did.

A Louis Vuitton vintage yellow leather bag was swung over one shoulder while her Michael Kors covered phone vibrated on Massie's bed, the sounds muffled by the fluffy comforter. Silver and yellow sunglasses were placed on hand hand as she struck a pose, one arm of the glasses bent back with the other resting against her lips in a thoughtful way. She had a sea-foam colored beanie on her head to pull out the blues and greens from her shoes and her shirt.

A matching sports-braided balance bracelet was on her left wrist while the other held a watch of the same sort. A simple ring sat on one finger on her left hand while around her neck held a bib-styled necklace of the same color. On anybody else, it would be too much color, but with Kristen's eyes she managed to pull it all off.

"9.4-you added a hat," Massie teased her as Kristen rolled her eyes and walked over towards her phone.

"Shit, my mom called!" She swore.

"No worries-I already called her. She's probably calling to confirm stories. I told her I needed help with homework so you're sleeping over because you didn't want to get home late and figured you'd get more sleep here," Massie assured her with a grin.

"You are literally the _best," _Kristen flashed her a smile.

"So I've been told," She smirked.

"Are you losers ready for me yet?" Dylan called out, but it didn't matter because she was already out of the closet and standing before them in her outfit of Massie's choosing-that was how it worked. Massie picked out their outfits whenever they'd be borrowing from one another because she just knew what they needed and what would work.

She had on a black, long sleeve, off the shoulder top tucked into a high waisted, ultra mini skirt with lime green and black plaid. A pair of lime green and black Jimmy Choo heels completed the outfit. A black fringe wristlet dangled from her wrist while her phone, covered in the black quilted case peeked out of the top, as did her silver, studded, cat-frame glasses that were similar to Alicia's own. A black headband with a large bow pulled her red mane of curls back from her pretty face.

Black triangular earrings hung from her ears and a matching necklace hung from her neck. Two sets of black bangles covered her thin arms and she was ringless.

"9.5-keep the jewelry and all the accessories. I love how you look in that, but I need to see it on me one more time before I decide if I want to give it up. Kris, keep it all because those are _not _my colors," Massie said, flipping her hair behind her head as she stood up and made her way towards the door.

"Let me call my mom back before we leave-that why we're in the house and there's no background noise to make her suspicious or anything," Kristen said with an eye roll as she unlocked her phone.

* * *

"MASSIE!" Kemp grinned as the girls climbed out of the Range Rover. "Looking hot, as always," he said, making his way towards her as the large car drove away.

"You gonna teach me how to drive or what?" Massie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can we do a little bit more of the 'or what'?" He cocked an eyebrow at his own, and then he seemed to notice the girls standing there. "Kris, Dyl, Leesh-the guys are over there, so go and make yourselves at home and enjoy our little party," He winked at them, wrapping an arm around Massie as he led her towards his car.

"She's leaving us?" Kristen hissed.

"Relax, Kris-we're perfectly capable of talking to guys without Massie," Alicia whispered.

Kristen rolled her eyes, and not just because of Alicia's mis-placed faith or Massie's abandonment. No, instead, she was rolling her eyes in annoyance, because she was forced to face the remainder that three of the most sought after guys at Briarwood were crazy about her best friend and she seemed to be working her way through all of them. Besides that, the only other one that any of the PC would want to go after had also been known to say he would leave any girl for Massie, and besides that, he was interested in Dylan who didn't seem to mind knowing that.

And then there was the new guy, who was 'with' Alicia but looking at Kristen and Dylan with a hungry look to his eyes and whispering something to Cam who just shook his head and whispered something back to him.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Alicia whispered into Kristen's ear, hooking her arms through her best friends' own arms.

"The one in the Yankees hat?" Kristen frowned.

"His name's Josh Hotz," Alicia informed them as they started walking towards the boys. "And he is everything I have ever wanted in a guy, plus a bad of baked Lays," She said in the way that only Alicia could without causing Kristen to burst out laughing at how pathetic she seemed to be when she was interested in a guy.

"Alright-yeah, he's pretty good looking, I guess," Kristen rolled her eyes. "Not my type, though," She shrugged.

"Good," Alicia said as they slid onto one of the fallen logs they were using as benches around the fire the boys had started.

Kristen sighed, shaking her hair out as she studied the boys sitting across from her and her friends.

There was, of course, Chris Plovert, who was her best friend. With his a-dork-able ways, he was the most lovable of all the guys. He was tall, but not anywhere the tallest out of the group of boys. He was actually only about three or four inches taller than Kristen was herself. He had shaggy blonde hair with crystal blue eyes and his hair seemed to be getting blonder every year. But, with the braces freshly off and the toned skin that covered his well developed muscles, he had a new found hottie-potential to match his dorky looks that usually got a girl to look at him the way they might a puppy.

Sitting besides him was Cam Fisher, with his jet black hair that was as dark as the night sky around them. One eye was a deep shade of emerald green and the other a bright shade of blue. He had perfectly chiseled features with a figure that he hid beneath his v-necks and hooded sweatshirts. He was toned and he was the second tallest member of their little group, standing two inches shorter than Kemp was at six foot three.

Cam was six one while Josh was probably the same exact height, if their evenness while sitting down did anything to show their actual height. Plovert was six foot while Derrick was five foot ten, the exact same height as Kristen, who was the tallest of the Pretty Committee. Alicia was right besides her, standing at five foot nine so that it was barely noticeable while Massie was shorter, at five foot seven. And then there was Dylan, way down at five foot five.

The newcomer to the Briarwood boys, Josh Hotz, was cute in a preppy sort of way that made it clear why Alicia was so interested in him. He was tall, dark and handsome-standing at an above average height for a sophomore with a tanned complexion and that charming good looks that melted a girl's heart. He had honey brown hair that was almost blonde, cut in a perfectly tailored fashion with side bands to fall into his milk chocolate colored eyes. His smile was a half-smile sort of grin that intrigued girls to come closer to him and his muscles were the kind that a girl wanted to be wrapped in four hours.

That meant nothing to Kristen. It wasn't her type.

But, clearly Kristen didn't have a type.

She had gone from being interested in Derrick Harrington one moment, with his shaggy mess of curly, dirty blonde hair that fell into his dark chocolate colored eyes like a Labrador-Retriever's fur might fall into his own eyes and that devious smile that meant he was up to no good. His shortness that would make it impossible to wear heels and his muscular build on what would otherwise be a scrawny frame, to then falling under the spell of the aforementioned Cam Fisher.

And both of them obviously had the same type, as they were both interested in one Massie Block.

And if there was one person that Kristen could never compete with-it was Massie Block.

* * *

Claire Lyons sat on her bed in her bedroom, alone, as she searched for some way to contact Olivia Ryan. But, the girl didn't have a Skype and that was technically the only way that Claire had to talk to anybody without a phone call on the landline or being face to face with them, unless they were able to instant message her or email her.

It was hopeless-nobody seemed to have a god damn Skype in Westchester-even Cam was rarely on it and it was clear he only had gone on that one night in an effort to find her to ask her out and use her to get over Massie Block-Claire knew she shouldn't hate the girl over a boy, but added onto the way she'd been treating her, there was only one emotion that Claire could feel towards her and it was hatred.

She pushed her computer from her lap and rolled onto her side, ready to call it a night-even Massie's bedroom light had gone off and her friends had gone home, proving that she was asleep already, even if it was only ten o'clock-the shock had been that it was only six when Massie had sent her friends away and seven when the lights had gone off.

_*beep*_

Immediately, she grabbed her computer and pulled it back onto her lap, sitting up straight. She glanced at her screen in shock, not believing the friend request she had just received.

**_Shortz4Life _wants to be friends **

Almost immediately, she hit accept and was shocked at the conversation that began immediately.

**Shortz4Life: You're not a fan of Massie, are you?  
****ClaireBear: Of course not. She hates me anyways. Why?  
Shorts4Life: She dumped me  
ClaireBear: Didn't you just start going out?  
Shorts4Life: and she already dumped me. Over a text  
ClaireBear: I think she's upset. She sent her friends away early and went to sleep early  
Shorts4Life: She's out on a date with Kemp. And they're all with my so-called friends  
ClaireBear: Her bedroom light went off after they left  
Shorts4Life:Her parents put them all on a timer because she always forgets about them.  
ClaireBear: How do you know this?  
Shorts4Life: Cam's my best friend. She and him are close  
ClaireBear: Why are you talking to me  
Shorts4Life: My friends are out with the PC  
ClaireBear: My friends are in Florida  
Shorts4Life: We could help each other out  
ClaireBear: How so?  
Shorts4Life: I want to get Massie back  
ClaireBear: What is so special about her?  
Shorts4Life: Have you seen her?  
ClaierBear: Whatever  
Shorts4Life:But you want to get into their group  
ClaireBear: I want to get back at Massie  
Shorts4Life: Why?  
ClaireBear: Because she keeps humiliating me  
Shorts4Life: She'd stop if you stopped trying to be her friend  
ClaireBear: But I want to be her friend...  
Shorts4Life: Massie likes people more if they act like they don't need her  
ClaireBear: Didn't you tell her that you loved her two days into a relationship?  
Shorts4Life: I learned my lesson the hard way  
ClaireBear: Well, maybe we both need to follow that advice  
Shorts4Life: You're right!  
ClaireBear: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
Shorts4Life: Yeah-you should act like you're doing fine without her in your life and I'll get a new girlfriend who can help me prove that I'm over her!  
ClaireBear: Exactly!  
Shorts4Life: I think Olivia Ryan will work-they're sorta friends so it'll bug her even more  
ClaireBear: But that's not what I meant...  
Shorts4Life: Thanks for the advice Claire! You're the best!  
_Shorts4Life Has logged offline_**

* * *

Derrick Harrington was holding his phone in his hands, trying to figure out if he really wanted to do what he was about to do. He knew it was wrong to use a girl and he knew that a girl like Massie would fight back in a worse way if she caught onto what he was up to, but he needed her back. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to get by without her. He had to do something because he couldn't just sit idly by and allow her to move on and flaunt an endless parade of guys in front of his face. **  
**

So, he called Olivia Ryan.

"Derrick? Hey, what's up?" Her chirpy voice asked.

He hated the reminder that he couldn't even talk to a girl over the phone without finding a way to compare her to Massie. Olivia's voice was too high-pitched and too-perky. She was much too happy, where Massie's voice was deeper and more musical, with a sexier tone to it that made it hard to tell exactly how she was feeling at the moment.

"Nothing-just bored. Kemp's out with Massie and Alicia's wish Josh and Kristen's with Cam and Plovert's with Dylan, so you know, I'm just home alone trying to figure out something to do so I don't buy of boredom," He rolled his eyes as he leaned against his pillows.

"Kristen's out with Cam?" Olivia asked, a hurt tone taking on her voice. "I thought that Kristen liked Kemp? And Massie's on a date with Kemp? I thought she was just being nice during lunch when she said yes to him...I thought that Kristen was my friend! She knew that I was interested in Cam...why would so go out with him when I like him?" She asked, her voice growing softer with each word she spoke.

"I don't know, Liv, honestly, there's a whole lot of backstabbing going on as far as friendships with the whole romantic entanglement mess lately. I mean, Massie and I just broke up today and Kemp's already on a date with her?" He asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry about that, but you really shouldn't have told her you loved her like that. It was way too soon and we're only sophomores," Olivia said.

"Listen, are you officially in the Pretty Committee?" Derrick asked.

"Of course I'm not. And I'm not going to be. They put me on probation whenever they need something. I'm never going to actually be in their little clique, and that's whatever. Their loss and I'll get over it. Why?" Olivia asked.

"What if I told you that I had a way for you to get Cam wrapped around your finger and get you into the Pretty Committee for good, all while getting Massie back?" He asked her.

There as silence on the other end of the phone and Derrick was reminded of the way Massie got whenever she was thinking something over-how she wouldn't answer for a little while but he could hear a slight bristle in the phone and he just knew that she was twirling her hair around her fingertips, right next to the phone's speaker without even realizing what she was doing. And then her voice would come back in an even deeper tone and she would practically whisper into her end of the conversation two words that Derrick couldn't find any sexier.

"I'm listening," Olivia said confidently.

And it just didn't have the same effect that Massie's way of saying the same phrase always did.


End file.
